Evening Sun
by alhei
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Los Juegos del Hambre pero con dos tributos diferentes. Madge Undersee y Gale Hawthorne son lanzados a la arena juntos. No se soportan pero se necesitan el uno al otro porque en la arena, con la muerte a la vuelta de la esquina, ¿en quién puedes confiar realmente?
1. Capitulo 1

antes de comenzar con la historia hay que decir que esta es una traducción de la historia homónima, **Evening Sun, **de rianterren. en mi perfil se pueden encontrar los enlaces tanto de la historia como de la autora, así que si alguien tiene un buen nivel de ingles y quiere leerlo en su versión original (cosa que recomiendo) puede hacerlo fácilmente.

**Capitulo 1:**

La Cosecha. Me estremezco solo de pensar en la palabra porque me trae un mal sabor de boca. La suerte, a diferencia de muchos otros niños en el Distrito 12, esta de mi parte, a veces ser la hija del alcalde Undersee tiene sus ventajas.

Suspiro sin aliento mientras trato de meterme en el nuevo vestido blanco que mi padre me ha comprado para esta _magnífica_ ocasión. El vestido no tiene nada de color y para añadir algo de luz a este día oscuro me ato un lazo rosa al pelo, aunque deteste el color.

— ¿Madge? — mi madre llama con voz quebrada dese detrás de la puerta de la habitación y abro la puerta lentamente hasta que puede verme completamente — estas hermosa Madge, como tu tía Maysilee.

Asiento y la abrazo tiernamente, sabiendo que ella pronto estará durmiendo en un sueño inducido por la morfina. Estaba sorprendida de que ella estuviese despierta en este momento, pero hoy es la Cosecha y este podría ser el ultimo día que vos veamos.

—te he traído algo, Mag-pie, toma. — ella me da una pequeña caja envuelta en un sucio papel marrón. Lo abro lentamente y jadeo por el pin dorado que hay dentro —era de tu tía; tengo un mal presentimiento sobre hoy, Madge. Espero que te proteja. — asiento y le dejo enganchar el pájaro dorado en mi pecho.

—es un sinsajo, ¿no? —pregunto trazando suavemente con mis dedos el anillo y luego el pequeño pájaro encerrado dentro.

— sí, unos pajaritos muy divertidos, ¿verdad? — pregunta. Yo asiento y la abrazo fuertemente — te quiero. Ten cuidado. — dice y la aprieto una vez más antes de que me deje marchar y camine como un fantasma de vuelta a su habitación.

Camino por el pasillo y bajo las escaleras ansiosamente. La Cosecha es en una hora y no parece que vaya a poder tranquilizar mi mente. ¿Qué pasa si soy escogida? Probablemente no lo seré puesto que mi nombre solo está en la urna cinco veces pero el pensamiento todavía me aterroriza. Me veo a mi misma caminando hacia mi piano y comienzo con una suave y oscura canción que hace juego con mi humor. El sonido se disipa y resuena a través de la casa vacía y por las ventanas hasta llegar al aire libre. Cierro los ojos e imagino las notas que se llevan los pensamientos de la Cosecha.

Un golpe suena en la puerta trasera y salgo de mi trance mientras me alejo del piano. Mis nuevos zapatos chirrían contra las baldosas del suelo, mi enfado crece con cada paso que doy. Pienso en quitarme los zapatos pero decido no hacerlo porque abrir la puerta sin zapatos no sería lo que una señorita hace. Empujo la gran puerta sorprendida de encontrar a mi querida y única amiga Katniss y el atractivo chico de la Veta, Gale Hawthorne.

—bonito vestido. — Gale farfulla y le sonrío. Siempre ha sido bastante antipático, lo que la hace incluso más atractivo.

—bueno, tengo que estar guapa por si acabo en el capitolio, ¿no? — digo y sus ojos van a mi cara. Frunce el ceño cuando viajan al "pin" dorado.

—tú no irás al Capitolio. Debes de tener cuantas, ¿cinco entradas? Yo tenía más que esas a los doce — me muerdo la lengua para no decir nada maleducado.

—no es su culpa. — dice Katniss y arqueo las cejas agradecida de que me defienda.

—no, solo es la forma en que son las cosas. — dice Gale y frunzo el ceño por la forma en que me mira.

Levanto el dedo en señal de un minuto y dejo la puerta abierta para recoger dinero del tarro en la esquina de la cocina. Cuento el dinero rápidamente sin preocuparme de comprobarlo y le doy las monedas a Katniss mientras que ella me da las fresas.

—Gracias, — digo y olfateo las fresas recién cogidas, —buena suerte. — grito y Katniss se gira pero Gale continua caminando.

Dejo las fresas cuidadosamente, no quiero salpicar mi vestido blanco puro con sus jugos rojos. Las mastico perezosamente y paso las hojas de una revista del Capitolio que me ha sido enviada cortesía de Effie Trinket. El estilo es demasiado llamativo y repulsivo para mi gusto así que tiro la revista al cubo de la basura antes de que mi padre la vea y me compre otro regalo.

Alguien llama a la puerta otra vez y me desplazo la corta distancia para contestar. Gale esta en el porche trasero, arqueo la ceja con confusión sobre que podría querer, seguramente no se iba a disculpar.

—has pagado de más por las fresas. — dice Gale extendiendo unas pocas monedas hacia mí.

—Simplemente quédatelas Gale, piensa en ellas como un regalo del día de la cosecha. — en el segundo en que esas palabras salen de mi boca me muerdo la lengua preparada para las crueles palabras de Gale o incluso gritos. Sé que piensa que le tengo lastima, y en realidad lo hago un poco. Sé que tiene una gran familia y solo quería que pudiese mantenerla.

—no necesito caridad Undersee, especialmente de ti— gruñe y de nuevo extiende el dinero hacia mí.

—quédatelo Gale. Simplemente te daré menos la próxima vez— digo y empiezo a cerrar la puerta pero su gran pie la para antes de que pueda cerrarla del todo. — ¿Qué quieres, Hawthorne? — respondo y sus cejas se alzaron de alguna forma pero volvieron abajo.

—Quédate el dinero— dice cada palabra tan cuidadosamente que retrocedo un poco por su tono fuerte, casi intimidante.

—bien. — digo y cojo las monedas de sus manos, las agarro fuerte mientras permanecemos enfrente del otro en silencio.

—Buena suerte, Undersee— dice y entonces sale sin prisa del porche y fuera de la perta trasera que se cierra con un suave balanceo.

Murmuro algunas obscenidades por lo bajo y cierro la puerta. Dejo caer las monedas en el taro y subo a despedirme de mi madre con un beso. Ella ya está bajo un profundo sueño inducido por la morfina, le aparto su pelo rubio canoso de la frente.

—adiós mama. — digo y entonces corro por las escaleras porque estoy convencida de que no quiero llegar tarde.

…

La mujer del Capitolio pincha mi dedo mientras me registro y me estremezo. Me muevo lentamente hasta la sección de dieciséis años y me quedo un poco más allá de Katniss. Ella me sonríe y yo sonrío de vuelta sin ganas, mi estomago está revuelto y sé que algo malo va a pasar.

El discurso continúa monótonamente y me desconecto mientras veo una oruga arrastrarse en la maleza. Pronto Effie craspea en el micrófono y levanto la vista, mi corazón se acelera y se me corta el aliento. La mano de Effie flota sobre el recipiente de cristal y quiero gritarle que se dé prisa, pero no lo hago, en su lugar miro a Katniss. Ella está mirando a Prim y mi estomago se tensa porque no quiero que ninguna de las dos salga elegida, no quiero que nadie sea escogido.

Effie finalmente coge un trozo de papel y lo desdobla. Se aclara la garganta y siento que todo se mueve a mi alrededor.

—vuestro tributo femenino es: Madge Undersee. — dice Effie y su cara se ilumina porque reconoce el nombre.

Todo el mundo se gira hacia mí y puedo ver a mi padre entrando en pánico y tratando de convencer a alguien con su mente para que se presente voluntario por mí, sin embargo nadie lo hace. Deja salir un largo suspiro y da la espalda a las cámaras. Quiero correr hacia el llorando y gritando, rogándole que haga algo, pero eso no es digno de una señorita. En su lugar me empujo hacia el escenario con los hombros atrás y la cabeza alta. Mi mentón tiembla y tengo que morderme el labio para no llorar. Katniss me mira a los ojos y asiente antes de bajar la mirada a sus gastados zapatos.

—bien, es el momento del tributo masculino. — dice Effie bastante entusiasmada. Su mano planea de nuevo y me cuesta toda mi fuerza de voluntad no sacar el papel por ella. — Vuestro tributo masculino es, — dice y m aliento se detiene mientras miro a los chicos. No puedo reconocer a nadie porque mi visión esta borrosa por las lagrimas. — Rory Hawthorne! — me contengo y miro a la miniatura de Gale subir al escenario.

Pasa rápido, como si él hubiese estado esperándolo. Con un simple movimiento Gale está empujando a Rory tras él para que los agentes de la paz no puedan alcanzarlo. Hay una pequeña refriega y uno de los agentes coge el cuello de la camisa de Rory y empieza a empujarlo. El enfado relampaguea e los ojos de Gale y empuja al agente de la paz lejos de Rory y lo coloca tras el de nuevo.

—Me presento voluntario. — dice y Effie y yo jadeamos. El primer voluntario del Distrito 12 es Gale Hawthorne.

— ¡No! — grita Rory y lucha con Gale intentando impedirle que avance. — ¡la familia te necesita!

Katniss coge a Rory y lo lleva de vuelta a la multitud donde imagino que esta la madre de Gale. El sigue gritando y puedo decir que está matando a Gale porque gira la cabeza aunque sigue avanzando al escenario.

—bueno, creo que hay reglas acerca de presentarse voluntario. — dice Effie y mira alrededor porque no sabe qué hacer.

— ¿Qué importa? — pregunta mi padre y sé que reconoce a Gale como el chico que nos trae las fresas. —simplemente déjalo. — dice con voz ahogada y aparta la visa de mí porque verme en el escenario está matándole, estar en el escenario esta matándome.

Effie nos obliga a estrechar manos y el miedo que antes le tenía vuelve. Estoy segura de que él no tendrá problema en matarme en la arena, pero probablemente lo hará algún profesional sediento de sangre.


	2. Capitulo 2

esta historia no me pertenece, es una traducción de la obra Evening Sun de rianterren. en mi perfil se pueden encontrar enlaces a la obra y al perfil de la autora.

**Capitulo 2:**

Siempre que pienso en el edificio de justicia vienen a mi mente memorias felices. Cuando era pequeña y nadie podía cuidarme mi padre me traía aquí y me dejaba jugar a sus pies mientras se ocupaba de los asuntos del distrito. Esos momentos eran la única ocasión que pude pasar tiempo con mi padre a solas. Cuando me hice mayor y finalmente pude hacerme cargo de mi misma dejé de sentarme con él mientras manejaba los negocios del distrito, y nos separamos. Nunca más le vi como a un amigo sino solamente como mi padre. El hombre que era demasiado sobre protector y se aseguraba que estuviese siempre a la vista de los agentes de la paz. Lo odiaba, pero ahora desearía que pudiese protegerme. Ahora que lo deseo aprecio las medidas que tomó para mantenerme lejos del peligro, pero es demasiado tarde. No seré capaz de reconciliar dieciséis años en cinco minutos.

Agarro la almohada violeta y tamborilleo con los pies en la alfombra de felpa. Mi padre abre la puerta y me derrumbo. Finalmente dejo salir las lágrimas y jadeo porque no parece quedar aire en la habitación. Mi padre me acaricia la espala y hace ruiditos intentando calmarme.

—Mírame Madge. — dice, pero continuo escondiendo la cara en su pecho y llorando fuertemente, todo mi cuerpo tiembla. —Madge Peony Undersee, mírame. —repite esta vez mas fuerte y levanta mi barbilla para ver mis ojos azules.

— ¿q- que? — pregunto unos segundos después intentando estabilizar mi voz. Es inútil porque mi barbilla sigue temblando aunque las lágrimas han parado.

—vas a estar bien. Eres una luchadora, Madge; sé que puedes hacerlo— dice y se seca un par de lágrimas de la cara. —se inteligente. Te pareces mas a tu tía Maysilee de lo que crees. Tienes una mente fuerte y eres valiente, confía en tus instintos y inténtalo. Todo lo que quiero es que lo intentes. — su voz se vuelve desesperada al final y mi estomago baja. Soy lo último que le queda y me está perdiendo.

—lo intentaré. Te prometo que lo intentaré, papa. — finalmente me las arreglo decir, el sonríe y vuelve a atar mi pelo en una coleta desordenada como lo hacía cuando era una niña pequeña.

— ¿cómo lo hizo tía Maysilee? Llego tan lejos para ser del Distrito doce y para ser del Pueblo. Casi ganó, papa, incluso cuando la suerte estaba en su contra. Llegó tan cerca. — hablo rápidamente temiendo que se me acabe el tiempo y, para cuando acabo, mis palabras son un susurro acelerado.

—Maysilee, como tu madre antes de caer enferma, era una luchadora. Las dos se mantuvieron firmes en lo que creían que era correcto, eran un buen quipo. Tú eres como ellas, Madge, pero aún no puedes verlo. Sé que puedes aprender cómo sobrevivir y sé que tienes el espíritu Donner. — besa mi frente y mi barbilla tiembla otra vez.

Los agentes de la paz abren la puerta y abrazo a mi padre una vez más. Respiro su familiar olor a humo de tabaco, crema para l afeitado y canela. Besa mi rubia cabeza de nuevo y deja que los agentes de la paz lo escolten fuera.

—te quiero Mag-pie y creo en ti. Solo tienes que creer en ti misma. —dice antes de que la puerta se cierre y yo lloriqueo, derrumbándome en el diván violeta.

No espero que nadie más me visite y me sorprendo extremadamente cundo Katniss entra la siguiente. Sus ojos grises están determinados y sé que es porque acaba de hablar con Gale. Le sonrío débilmente pero no lloro, no creo que mi cuerpo pueda producir más lágrimas. Nos miramos incomodas por unos minutos y bajo la mirada porque no sé qué decir. Mis ojos se fijan en el broche del sinsajo y mi garganta se cierra porque no podré despedirme de mi madre.

Mi Madre. Pensar en ella casi me mata y sé que cuando oiga que me han elegido dormirá en un coma de morfina durante días, puede que una semana, porque no será capaz de aguantar perdernos a las dos, su gemela y su hija, en los juegos.

— ¿puedes llevarle esto a mi madre? — pido desabrochando el broche dorado de mi vestido y dándoselo a Katniss.

Lo mira curiosa, girándolo un par de veces como si fuese una moneda y entonces dice:

—no Madge, ella querría que lo tuvieses. Solo utilízalo como tu insignia. — dice y lo abrocha de nuevo en mi vestido torciendo la boca.

— ¿cómo está Gale? — pregunto dudando si se habrá derrumbado como yo o si continua siendo duro como la piedra.

—él… él es… él es simplemente Gale. — dice Katniss con una leve sonrisa y yo asiento, traduciéndolo como que sigue duro como la piedra.

— solo quería decir adiós Madge, decirte que seguiré llevándole fresas a tu padre. Incluso llevare a mi madre a echarle un vistazo a la tuya de vez en cuando. — dice Katniss y se levanta, dirigiéndose a la puerta. — buena suerte Madge.

— Adiós, Katniss. — le contesto y miro la puerta blanca tras ella.

Respiro profundamente, sintiendo el dolor de cabeza proveniente de las lágrimas. Cierro los ojos y me froto las sienes intentando borrar el dolor. Imágenes de notas musicales destellan en mi mente y muevo los dedos en mis rodillas como si estuviese tocando el piano. Casi puedo oír las notas sonando y me relajo un poco, dejando que la música me lleve a un lugar diferente.

Los agentes de la paz abren la puerta y me llevan fuera. Gale y Effie ya están esperando en el coche del capitolio, y yo lo miro asombrada. Incluso siendo una privilegiada nunca había visto algo tan lujoso. Hago contacto visual con Gale, su cara es indiferente y casi parece aburrido. Estoy segura de que parezco completamente opuesta y espero ser capaz de recuperarme pronto.

El coche se mueve suavemente a través del Distrito Doce y miro fuera de la ventana intentando memorizar todo lo que puedo del lugar que llamo hogar. Effie habla sin parar entre Gale y yo, haciendo que mi dolor de cabeza vuelva. Levanto la cabeza para mirla pero en su lugar me encuentro mirando a Gale de nuevo. No me está mirando a mí sino a Effie, su mandíbula esta apretada y sus ojos brillan. Casi parece que vaya a matarla, yo sonrío un poco y dejo salir una pequeña risa, pero me doy cuenta de que Gale podría estar dándome la misma mirada en una semana y de pronto ya no es divertido.

El coche nos deja en la estación de tren con una excesiva cantidad de cámaras captando cada uno de nuestros movimientos. Effie sigue hablando y finalmente siento que quiero matarla.

— ¡saludad a las cámaras! — dice mientras empieza a abordar el tren. Gale rueda los ojos y pasa tras ella sin mirar atrás. Me giro lentamente y les saludo de forma tímida antes de entrar en el lujoso tren de alta velocidad.

—Bien, — dice Effie cuando las puertas del tren se cierran y empezamos a acelerar —necesitamos trabajar en los modales de alguien. — levanta la ceja mirando a Gale y el resopla.

—bueno, vuestras habitaciones están por aquí. Por qué no os arregláis para la cena y yo buscaré a Haymitch. — dice Effie, yo asiento y me giro hacia una de las habitaciones.

Gale pasa a mi lado, entra a su habitación y da un portazo. Doy un salto por el ruido y corro a mi habitación, cerrando la puerta y deslizándome hasta el suelo. Mis manos tiemblan y no puedo encontrar la fuerza para levantarme de nuevo. Ahora esto es demasiado real.

Respiro y me empujo a levantarme, cogiendo el pomo e la puerta para estabilizarme. Voy vagando hasta el baño tirando mi vestido blanco mientras me muevo. Mis zapatos ya han desaparecido, pero no puedo recordar cuando ha pasado. Me deslizo en la ducha y ladeo la cabeza ante todos los botones y palancas pegados a la pared.

— ¿por qué nada puede ser simple hoy? — murmuro para mí misma y siento que voy a llorar de nuevo. Todo lo que quería era una ducha normal.

Termino apretando un botón y suspiro con el agua caliente que sale de lo alto de la ducha. La ducha cae sobre mi pelo y sobre mí y empiezo a oler la débil esencia de las fresas. Sonrió y salgo de la ducha, dejando que el secador caliente y seque mi cuerpo.

Miro el espejo y encuentro a la vieja y aburrida Madge. La chica todavía se parece a mí pero no ya la siento como yo. Me siento rota y pérdida, me siento como si ya hubiese renunciado. Aunque sé que no puedo, le prometí a mi padre que lo intentaría.

—Vamos Madge, cariño, la cena esta lista— dice Effie, suspiro volviendo a la habitación para cambiarme. No tengo hambre pero debería comer para los juegos.

Me cambio a un simple par de pantalones negros y una camiseta azul claro. Encuentro una coleta negra en un cajón y me recojo el pelo en una coleta. Me siento un poco mejor ahora que estoy cómoda y he lavado todo rastro de las lágrimas de antes.

Salgo de mi habitación y camino lentamente por el vagón del tren hasta donde está preparada la cena. Encuentro el camino fácilmente porque Effie sigue hablando. Ruedo los ojos y me deslizo en el vagón comedor, parando mis pasos por toda la comida. Gale ya está comiendo, su plato está lleno hasta arriba y Effie le advierte de que la comida es demasiado refinada para su gusto, pero él la ignora.

Me siento al lado de Gale y enfrente de Haymitch intentando no mirar a mi mentor. He tenido otras cenas con Haymitch antes, cuando mi madre se sentía bien, lo que es raro, le invitaba a cenar. Creo que es su forma de agradecerle el haber estado con Maysilee cuando murió y perdonarle por no haber podido salvarla.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya— dice Haymitch y ya se lo que viene ahora. — papa no puede protegerte de todo, ¿verdad, princesa? — Haymitch da un trago a su petaca y yo arrugo la nariz porque puedo oler el alcohol desde aquí.

—No —murmuro — supongo que no puede. —Haymitch ríe y continúa comiendo.

—bueno, yo creo que es maravilloso que Madge esté aquí. Una chica de su estatus debería ver el Capitolio, incluso si es solo por un corto periodo de tiempo. — ruedo los ojos y cojo un tazón de cremosa sopa de tomates.

Yo dejo la servilleta en mi regazo y cojo la pequeña cuchara de sopa. Miro a Gale y me sorprende de que él en realidad tenga buenos modales; su servilleta en el regazo y los codos fuera de la mesa. El único error que puedo encontrar es que está usando el tenedor equivocado.

—es agradable tener dos tributos que saben comportarse en la mesa. Los tributos del año pasado ni siquiera usaron los cubiertos, era absolutamente desagradable. — dice Effie y la ira arde en mi interior.

Los dos últimos tributes fueron de la Veta. Estoy segura de que era la primera vez que tenían una comida completa. Miro a Effie, asombrada de su ignorancia; desearía que la gente del capitolio se tomase un segundo para ver como es de mala la vida en los distritos. En lugar de decir algo, Gale y yo nos movemos al unísono, casi como si estuviese planeado. Gale deja el tenedor y empieza a comer con las manos, esparciendo los jugos de la carne por el plato. Yo, por otro lado, cojo un montón de pan y los rompo encima del tazón, y entonces dejo la cuchara y me lo llevo a la boca para beber directamente.

Haymitch ríe bastante alto y Effie levanta la nariz con disgusto. Gale y yo nos miramos y las esquinas de su boca se levantan un poco antes de que se gire. Terminamos la cena en silencio.

Todos vamos a ver la repetición de la cosecha y siento que mi estomago se encoge de nuevo. Mi cabeza vuelve a doler pero aparto el dolor y me siento en la esquina del sofá de dos plazas. Gale se sienta en el otro lado del sofá y se concentra en la televisión, su mandíbula está fuertemente apretada y distraídamente cruje su cuello y hombros. Por lo menos creo que está distraído, espero que esté distraído.

La retransmisión comienza con el sello del capitolio y desvío la mirada de vuelta a la pantalla. El Distrito Uno aparece y veo con los ojos abiertos como dos atractivos tributos son elegidos y llevados al escenario. La chica tiene un pelo rubio largo y suelto que deja al mío en vergüenza. Me muerdo el labio y aparto esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, no debería estar celosa de una chica que puede matarme.

La imagen cambia al Distrito Dos y los tributos en el escenario son terroríficos. La chica es pequeña pero con la traviesa mirada en sus ojos no puedo evitar pensar que hay mucho más que eso. El enorme chico se presenta voluntario, pero no es por la misma razón que Gale. Este chico se presenta porque quiere estar en los juegos, quiere matar, porque es para lo que está entrenado.

Las reposiciones continúan y nadie más destaca hasta que el Distrito Once aparece en pantalla. Una chica pequeña delgada con un vasto pelo castaño y la piel de color caramelo es escogida. Mi estomago se encoge y bajo la mirada porque no quiero ver el miedo en sus ojos nunca más. El chico elegido es enorme, incluso más grande que el chico del Distrito Dos. Cojo aliento cuando mis ojos ven al corpulento chico y sacudo la cabeza porque mientras me sienta así no hay oportunidad de ganar este año.

No quiero ver la repetición de nuestra cosecha pero mis ojos están pegados a la pantalla. Intento verlo como si fuese de otro distrito pero no funciona. Todo lo que veo es una aterrorizada chica del pueblo del Distrito 12 que parece a punto de llorar. Soy patética. Gale, en cambio, es intimidante. Puedes verlo en el Segundo que el Agente de la Paz coge a Rory. La forma en que brillan sus ojos me da escalofríos. Empiezo a respirar fuertemente y la ansiedad se adueña de mi cuerpo haciendo que me suden las palmas de las manos y mi estomago se pone del revés. El Distrito Doce va a tener un ganador este año y no voy a ser yo.

La televisión se apaga y antes de que Effie pueda abrir la boca estoy de pie y de camino a mi habitación. No me doy cuenta de que estaba corriendo hasta que golpeo mi puerta a toda velocidad. Abro la puerta y doy un portazo para cerrar. Me arrastro a la cama y me cubro hasta la cabeza intentando alejarlo todo de mi mente. No empiezo a llorar pero siento como si así fuese. Escondo la cara en la almohada y comienzo a tocar el piano en mi cabeza de nuevo; repiqueteando los dedos contra el cobertor de la cama como si fuese el teclado del piano. Toco una melodía lenta y, de nuevo, casi puedo oír la música.

Un golpe viene del otro lado de la puerta, pero lo ignoro. La persona golpea de nuevo, pero sigo ignorándola porque no quiero hablar con nadie de momento. Gracias a dios la persona se rinde. La música sigue sonando en mi cabeza y me ayuda a introducirme en un muy necesitado sueño.


	3. Capitulo 3

Esta historia no me pertenece, es una traducción de la obra **Evening Sun** de **rianterren**. En mi perfil se pueden encontrar enlaces a la obra y al perfil de la autora.

**C****apitulo 3:**

— ¡Arriba, Arriba, Arriba! ¡Hoy va a ser un día muy, muy, muy importante!— oigo a Effie a través de la puerta cerrada y gruño adormilada. Me doy la vuela y tiro de la colcha intentando recuperar mi calor y volver a dormirme.

Effie llama de nuevo y gruño, esta vez murmurando por lo bajo lo exasperante y odiosa que es. Me obligo a mi misma a salir de la cama y estiro las extremidades; están reventados y crujen. Me da un tirón en el cuello y no pedo girar la cabeza a la derecha.

No me molesto en ducharme y cambiarme porque sé que me entreguen a mi estilista tan pronto como que el tren llegue al Capitolio. En su lugar me arreglo mi enredado pelo en un moño desordenado y recorro el pasillo. Hoy me siento un poco mejor, pienso que mi mente finalmente se ha hecho a la idea de que voy a participar en los juegos pero de que no voy a salir viva de ellos. Aunque lo intentaré. Por supuesto que lo intentaré, le prometí a mi padre que lo haría.

Gale es el único en el vagón comedor. Le miro por unos instantes intentando encontrar algún signo de que se ha rendido, pero siendo fiel a su carácter Gale sigue siendo una roca. Sus ojos no están rojos ni brillantes, su cara no está enrojecida y no hay signos de nerviosismo. El simplemente sigue ahí comendo un enorme desayuno y bebiendo algo en una taza.

— ¿Qué estas mirando?, Undersee— pregunta sin levantar la vista de su plato. Me sonrojo y voy a la mesa repleta de comida.

—nada, yo solo… Nada— balbuceo tropezando con mis palabras. Mi cerebro sigue confuso por todas las lágrimas de ayer. ¿Realmente pasó todo aquello?

Me siento frente a él con un pequeño plato de comida. Sigo sin poder comer nada más que un tazón de sopa o una tostada con jamón.

— deberías comer mas, Undersee. Subir de peso antes de la arena sería un movimiento inteligente— dice Gale pasándome su plato de huevos.

—No tengo hambre— digo empujando el plato de vuela a él. —además, no quiero compasión. — le miro y veo que las esquinas de su boca se levantan un poco.

—nadie te esta compadeciendo. Solo sugiero que es una buena idea— dice Gale empujando el plato de comida de nuevo. —piensa en ello como un regalo.

Es el turno de las esquinas de mi boca de moverse. Sacudo la cabeza y como los huevos lentamente. Nos sentamos en silencio, el único sonido es el golpeteo de la vajilla de plata y el zumbido del viento a través de la ventana.

—buenas. — dice Haymitch mientras se tambalea por el vagón. O está borracho o tiene resaca.

Se sienta en la cabeza de la mesa y saca la petaca. El líquido ámbar cae en su café y me muerdo el labio con enfado, probando un poco de sangre.

—Sabes, —digo mientras me limpio la sangre — va a ser un poco difícil ayudarnos en la arena cuando estas borracho.

—como si fueses a sobrevivir al baño de sangre. La hija del alcalde y un pobre chico de la Veta, patético. —dice, y mis ojos vuelan a Gale, su mandíbula esta tensa y tiene la vista fija en el cuchillo.

—eres nuestro mentor, Haymitch, tienes que tener algún consejo— digo y mi tono se acerca al sarcasmo.

—si: seguid vivos— dice Haymitch igualmente sarcástico. Suelta una risotada y da un trago a la petaca.

Me enfurezco y vuelvo a mi plato mordiéndome la lengua porque discutir con Haymitch no vale la pena. Aunque Gale no piensa lo mismo y, cuando Haymitch deja su petaca en la mesa, la coge con un movimiento fluido y la lanza atreves de la habitación. Se me ensanchan los ojos y mi mandíbula cae. Haymitch le da un puñetazo en la mandíbula a Gale, pero no parece perturbar al chico de la Veta porque un segundo después un cuchillo pasa muy cerca de la mano que Haymitch había dejado en la mesa y la pelea se detiene.

— ¿que tenemos aquí? — pregunta Haymitch mientras mira a Gale. Un moratón está empezando a salir en su mandíbula. Me levanto y voy al recipiente de la bebida fría colocando hielo en una servilleta para él.

—Gracias— dice y se lo coloca en la cara.

—deja que salga el moratón. Parecerá que eres duro, hará que el Capitolio piense que te has peleado con otro tributo antes de la arena. — dice Haymitch y Gale se quita el hielo y lo deja en la mesa.

—pelear antes de la arena va contra las reglas, Haymitch. —Digo y él se gira hacia mí con una sonrisa de superioridad —Gale podría meterse en problemas por eso.

—no, si no lo pillan no hay problema. —dice Haymitch girando de nuevo hacia Gale. — ¿Qué mas puedes hacer?

—soy bastante bueno con el arco y las flechas. — admite y cari rio de lo modesto que es.

—No seas tan modesto, Hawthorne. —digo limpiándome la boca con una servilleta en un intento de disimular la sonrisilla. — es mejor que bueno. Siempre consigue un disparo limpio en el ojo. — le digo a Haymitch con un movimiento de cabeza.

—aja, ¿y en que eres buena tu?, señorita Undersee— pregunta Haymitch mirándome ahora.

—Nada— digo de un trago. — solo soy buena con el piano y no creo que vaya a haber uno en la arena. — Gale sonríe ahora y casi se ahoga con su bebida.

—Undersee es inteligente, siempre saca puntuaciones de 10. También es rápida y tiene resistencia cuando corre. — dice Gale haciendo lo mismo que acabo de hacer por él.

—poned os juntos. — dice Haymitch señalando un punto vacio lejos de la mesa.

Me pongo de pie junto a Gale y mi estomago se aprieta. Como si necesitase que me recordaran lo pequeña que soy en comparación. Haymitch da círculos alrededor de nosotros y nos evalúa con la vista. Toquetea nuestros músculos y empujándonos para ver cuán estables somos.

—Bueno, — comienza e inclino la cabeza, curiosa por lo que tiene que decir. —supongo que no sois un total desperdicio.

— ¿y eso donde nos deja? — pregunto tras un momento de silencio.

— Estoy en ello May –Madge. — dice, me encojo y miro a mis pies. Mis medias tienen un agujero.

— en unos minutes llegaremos al capitolio y se os entregará a vuestros equipos de preparación. Dejad que hagan lo que necesiten para dejaros presentables. No protestéis, no os molestéis, simplemente dejad que pase. — dice Haymitch y asiento, todavía mirando mis medias.

—Que pasa si…— empieza Gale pero Haymitch lo interrumpe con un movimiento de mano.

— Simplemente te aguantas. — Contesta Haymitch y se dirige a la salida — yo los obedecería si fuese tú. El patrocinio puede marcar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte de ahora en adelante.

Ni si quiera me había dado cuenta de que habíamos llegado al Capitolio, pero aquí estamos, mirando el tenue horizonte de diferentes colores. Los ciudadanos empiezan a darse cuenta de que se trata de un tren de tributos y empiezan a gritar y saludar. La graciosa gente de brillantes pelucas nos lanza besos y chilla mientras el tren se acerca a la ciudad.

Me acerco tímidamente a la ventana y Gale murmura algo pero no puedo oírlo. Sonrió ligeramente a la gente y saludo con timidez haciendo que griten aun mas alto y se emocionan mas.

—Vamos Gale— digo girándome para mirarlo. Sacude la cabeza pero cojo la manga de la camisa y le empujo hacia la ventana. —Les vas a encantar. — digo y frunce el ceño ante la extraña gente.

El y yo nos quedamos en la ventana juntos. Saludo y Gale gruñe, esto es lo más cercano que tendemos a una amistad. El tren se tambalea al frenar y caigo encima de Gale. Sus manos callosas cogen mis hombros suave pero firmemente. Soy capaz de recuperar el equilibrio y asiento en agradecimiento mientras me giro de vuelta a la ventana.

— ¡venga, los dos! — nos llama Effie y giro la cabeza en su dirección. —el Capitolio espera.

—oh Dios, vamos Madge, no deberíamos tener al Capitolio esperando. Al fin y al cabo se lo debemos todo. — dice Gale con la voz llena de sarcasmo.

— ¡tiene razón señor Hawthorne! Ese es el espíritu. — dice Effie sin pillar el sarcasmo. Se ajusta la peluca mirando el reflejo de una cuchara y asiente para que la sigamos.

Gale y yo nos miramos y encojo los hombros porque no existen palabras para describir a Effie Trinket. Gale rueda los ojos y salimos juntos del tren hacia las luces brillantes y las multitudes gritonas que es el Capitolio.


	4. Capitulo 4

Esta historia no me pertenece, es una traducción de la obra Evening Sun de rianterren. En mi perfil se pueden encontrar enlaces a la obra y al perfil de la autora.

**Capitulo 4:**

Ardiendo, esa es la única forma en la que puedo explicar cómo es la depilación. Venia tira del parche de pelo de mi cuerpo y aprieto los dientes porque esa piel es sensible. Sus dedos se clavan y pellizcan, dejándome en base de belleza cero, lo que sea que eso signifique.

— ¡Creo que es el momento de llamar a Cinna!—grita Octavia y me muerdo el labio aterrorizada. Tengo el presentimiento de que vamos a ir desnudos para la ceremonia de inicio este año.

—los tres desfilan hacia fuera y me miro a mi misma al espejo. Nunca he estado tan limpia, mi piel casi resplandece bajo las luces del techo. La puerta se abre y me sonrojo cuando entra Cinna porque nunca he tenido tanta gente mirando mi cuerpo desnudo, especialmente hombres adultos.

Viendo mi rubor Cinna me da una bata y le sonrío en agradecimiento. Cinna es sorprendentemente normal y le sonrío de nuevo porque parece simpático y amigable. Sé que es nuevo porque nunca le he visto antes. Debe de odiar ser asignado al pero Distrito en los juegos.

—Hola Madge— dice y sonrió otra vez incapaz de encontrar mi voz. — ¿puedo decir lo muy valiente que eres?

— ¿a qué te refieres? — pregunto inclinando la cabeza y levantando una ceja.

—no lloraste ante la cámara y durante la reposición te mantuviste fría. Eso fue muy valiente por tu parte. —dice dirigiéndome hacia un diván.

—bueno, no me viste entre escenas. —digo, recordando cómo me derrumbé en el Edificio de Justicia y en el tren. Cinna sonríe y saca un plato de comida para que coma.

—Haymitch me ha contado que no has estado comiendo mucho. Me han pedido que me asegure de que te terminas el plato. —dice pasándome una servilleta. Muerdo el pollo y arrugo la nariz porque la comida no sabrá bien nunca más.

—no tengo hambre. — dijo y alejo el plato de comida.

—normalmente los tributos de tu Distrito se mueren por toda esta comida. —contesta y de repente me siento culpable porque este plato podría alimentar a toda una familia en la Veta.

Intento comer de nuevo y esta vez solo me trago la comida porque es cierto que necesito comer mucho antes de los juegos. La comida es muy lujosa y instantáneamente me da dolor de barriga.

—como de despreciable debe de parecerte el Capitolio. — dice Cinna, no quiero decir nada que pueda ofenderle así que en su lugar sigo comiendo y cuidadosamente escojo mis palabras.

—no, solo es diferente. Eso es todo. —digo y Cinna sonríe y da una palmadita en mi rodilla. — ¿Qué voy a llevar esta noche? —pregunto mientras imagino mi cuerpo desnudo manchado de polvo de carbón o pintado de negro.

—buen, Portia y yo realmente queríamos representar al Distrito Doce—comienza y gimo porque seguro que me pondrán algún estúpido traje con un pico.

—el Distrito Doce es un distrito minero. Así que asumo que estaré desnuda, pintada o un enorme mono de minero. —digo y muerdo un panecito, de repente me siento mucho menos alicaída ahora que tengo comida en el estomago.

—No exactamente— dice Cinna y levanto las cejas porque trama algo. — ¿Qué hacemos con el carbón, Madge?

—lo quemamos. — digo lentamente y Cinna asiente satisfecho. —oh no. — murmuro

— ¿le temes al fuego, Madge? —pregunta sacudo la cabeza con incredulidad. Mi estilista está loco.

….

Sigo a Cinna en mi ajustado mono negro mientras me guía a la carroza del Distrito Doce. Puedo ver a Gale inmediatamente y me relajo un poco cuando veo que va vestido con el mismo traje que yo. Nuestro ojos se encuentran unos momentos pero desvío la mirada y miro mis pies en las pesadas botas negras.

Me choco con algo y caigo de espaldas. La enorme figura ríe y levanto la mirada para ver al enorme chico del Distrito Dos, su compañera de distrito ríe por lo bajo y pisa increíblemente cerca de mi mano.

— ¿no es guapa la chica del Distrito Doce este año? —pregunta a su compañera y ella arruga la nariz con molestia.

—Por favor, —dice — es tan guapa como un pedazo de carbón. — arruga la nariz otra vez y el chico se ríe fuertemente también.

—Déjame ayudarte Doce— dice el chico extendiendo la mano, pero no la cojo. En su lugar me muevo para levantarme por mí misma, pero la chica con cara de diablillo patea mi pie para desequilibrarme de nuevo. —vamos Doce, no seas tan orgullosa.

Entro en pánico un Segundo antes de recodar que no pueden dañarme. Está en contra en las reglas; los Vigilantes los castigarían incluso antes de poner un pie en la arena. Entonces las palabras de Haymitch me vienen a la mente _no si no lo pillan._ Miro alrededor y veo que todos parecen ocupados con algo. Haymitch discutiendo con Effie, Cinna y Portia están inclinados sobre un extintor y ni siquiera puedo encontrar a Gale. El chico extiende la mano de nuevo, es dos veces más grande que la mía. Mis ojos se ensanchan con miedo.

— ¿Qué estáis haciendo? —gruñe una voz familiar y veo como una mano obliga al chico a alejarse.

—no creo que sea asunto tuyo. — contesta el chico con aire desdeñoso y mira a Gale. Gale no retrocede, ni siquiera parece intimidado, en cambio su mandíbula se tensa y sus músculos se flexionan.

—lo es cuando os metéis con ella. —dice Gale señalándome. —levanta Madge. — dice y recuerdo que sigo en el suelo. Me levanto y voy a su lado; sorprendentemente soy más alta que la chica, lo que me hace sentir mejor.

—no puedes protegerla para siempre. — Dice el chico y me estremezco cuando sus ojos recorren mi cuerpo —nos vemos en los juegos, Madge. — los dos del Dos se ríen por lo bajo y trago saliva temerosa, de pronto imagino todas la formas en que pueden matarme.

—vamos. — dice Gale poniendo un mano gentilmente en mi hombro y empujándome a donde nuestro equipo espera.

—oh, os estáis hacienda amigos. ¡Qué bonito! —grita Effie y Gale bufa mientras sube al carro. Le da una mirada a Haymitch y veo como los dos miran hacia los Profesionales.

— ¿estás bien princesa? — Pregunta Haymitch, yo asiento mientras me ayuda a subir al carro.

—estaré bien Haymitch. —Digo —solo necesito encontrar una forma de protegerme a mí misma.

—Nos las apañaremos, Maysilee lo hizo. — asiento y espero ser realmente como ella ya que todos parecen creer que lo soy.

— ¿preparada? —pregunta Cinna, asiento mientras enciende la antorcha. —recuerda que es una llama sintética. —asiento y me limpio los puños cuando la antorcha me prende fuego.

La primera carroza de tributos sale y la gente empieza a chillar. Soy un salto, pero me relajo cuando me doy cuenta de que no chillan porque estoy en llamas. Apenas puedo sentir el calor. Portia enciende a Gale y veo como el brillo del sudor aparece en su cara.

Frunzo el ceño pero me doy cuente de que debe estar asustado del fuego por las minas. Katniss me contó que sus padres murieron en el mismo accidente minero, o se prendieron fuego o explotaron en pedacitos. Nadie lo sabrá realmente.

Nuestro carro se mueve hacia las puertas y me tambaleo, casi me caigo pero afortunadamente soy capaz de estabilizarme. Miro a Gale y veo que ya no parece asustado, simplemente está indiferente de nuevo.

—Gracias por ayudarme antes— digo suficientemente alto para que pueda oírme sobre el rugido de la multitud.

—no te preocupes por eso Undersee—dice Gale y nos acercamos a la puerta. Nuestras llamas brillan contra las paredes y el suelo provocando una extraña iluminación. —Y no esperes que pase en la arena.

—No lo hacía. — contesto bruscamente, no me gusta el tono que ha usado. —solo te estaba dando las gracias. —digo y de alguna forma me alejo de él.

No nos decimos nada más pero oigo llamar mi nombre y veo a Cinna intentando llamar mi atención. Hace movimientos con las manos y le miro confusa. Entonces coge la mano de Haymitch, que perece completamente paralizado por ello. Me rio por ello y se lo señalo a Gale que hace una mueca al verlo.

— ¿qué crees que quieren? — pregunta y Cinna coge la mano de Portia ahora. Me muerdo el labio con entendimiento y sacudo la cabeza girándome.

—No te va a gustar cuando te lo diga— le digo cuando el carro del Distrito 10 sale. — quiete que nos cojamos de las manos.

Gale aprieta la mandíbula y entonces vuelve a mirar a Haymitch y Cinna. Suspira y me coge la mano acercándome a él para que nuestras llamas se combinen. —recuerda que Haymitch nos dijo que nos aguantáramos. — asiento y miro como la carro del Distrito 11 sale.

— ¿preparado? — pregunto y miro el cielo fuera de las gradas. Aquí no se ven las estrellas.

—Estoy listo para superarlo— dice Gale y suelta mi mano. Frunzo el ceño pero el solo se limpia la palma en la pierna y me coge la mano justo cuando nuestro carro se mueve.

Los gritos de la multitud alcanzan un nuevo nivel. Empiezan a gritar nuestros nombres, me rio y les saludo. Le lanzo besos y cojo flores que nos tiran. Nos veo en la pantalla y sonrío cuando veo lo alucinantes que estamos. Estamos unidos por las manos y la mezcla de nuestras llamas ardiendo juntas. Parezco hermosa y efervescente mientras que Gale parece atractivo y oscuro, una mezcla perfecta. Llegamos a la plaza y veo a los tributos del Distrito 2 mirándonos. Arqueo una ceja y les sonrío con aire de suficiencia. Gale hace una mueca y me da un empujoncito con el hombro, me giro de vuelta al Presidente Snow.

Sus ojos de serpiente nos miran, me muerdo el labio apretando fuertemente la mano de Gale. El no me ignora sino que me acerca un poco más, haciendo que nuestras llamas crezcan incluso más. El calor se intensifica y me pregunto si viene de las llamas sintéticas o del sonrojo que esta trepando a mi cara.

—y que la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte. — dice y sus ojos caen en Gale y en mi. Nos mira hasta que nuestro carro nos aleja.

Cinna y Portia nos apagan instantáneamente y Gale salta del carro, se gira y me ayuda a bajar. Flexiona la mano que le estaba cogiendo y arquea las cejas hacia mí.

—Tienes un buen agarre, —dice con una pequeña risa. Me muerdo el labio avergonzada.

—lo siento— le digo con una risa incomoda. Encoge los hombros y se acerca a Haymitch y Effie.

—eso fue asombroso. Me maree solo con miraros, ¡estoy completamente anonadada! — dice en un chillido, y entonces me empuja a un aplastante abrazo. Su perfume es fuerte y he inalado demasiado de él.

—a vuestros nuevos amigos también parece haberles gustado. —dice Haymitch y mis ojos van al grupo de profesionales. Los seis nos están mirando, yo miro a Gale quien les hace una mueca de superioridad. La chica diablillo está mirando lo que me hace sonreír.

—lo les provoquéis— dice Haymitch bruscamente y me giro para mirarle, encogiéndome algo. —vamos, necesitamos hablar de la estrategia de entrenamiento.

Asiento y sigo a Gale y Haymitch hacia el ascensor de cristal. Subimos al nivel doce en un instante y un pequeño gritillo se escapa de mis labios. Gale me mira y las esquinas de su boca se curvan. Dios, me gustaría que simplemente sonriera.

Paramos asombrados mientras miramos la gran habitación. Gale craspea y sacudo la cabeza porque no se parece en nada a casa. Effie nos señala las habitaciones pero Haymitch quiere que comamos primero, así que nos situamos alrededor de la mesa. De verdad como esta vez porque mi estomago gruñe y refunfuña por la pobre comida que le he dado.

Una Avox pelirroja me da una copa de vino y la rechazo instantáneamente. Gale la mira fijamente y veo que en sus ojos brilla el reconocimiento antes de que bajen a su plato. Estudio a la Avox pero no se me ocurre como puede serle familiar a Gale; es obvio que es del Capitolio. Gale le da un trago a una copa de vino.

—Así que mañana, —dice y le miro instantáneamente, olvidándome de la Avox. —quédate lejos de los arcos. Aprende algo que no sepas y gana algunas habilidades de supervivencia. —dice señalando a Gale y el asiente mordiendo un bollo de pan.

—Y tú, Maysilee— dice Haymitch, yo me atraganto con la comida pero no parece haberse dado cuenta de que me ha llamado por el nombre equivocado. —aprende tanto como puedas. Quédate Hawthorne y no dejéis el lado del otro. Pareced un equipo, actuad como amigos. — yo asiento pero Gale parece enfadado.

—su nombre es Madge, es la segunda vez que lo haces. — Gale dice y le doy una patada por debajo de la mesa.

—no te preocupes por eso Hawthorne— digo, aparto mi plato y bebo algo de leche.

— ¿que he dicho sobre ser amigos? — me regaña Haymitch ignorando el comentario del nombre. De miro mal pero todo lo que hace es arquear la ceja.

—lo siento. No te preocupes por eso Gale. — digo, y e muerdo el labio. —si me perdonáis estoy realmente cansada. — digo y Effie sonríe ante mis modales.

—por supuesto cariño, la reposición de la ceremonia de apertura no es importante. — Effie dice despidiéndome, asiento y recorro en pasillo hacia mi dormitorio.

Voy directa al baño y me desvisto saltando a la ducha directamente. Me quito todo el maquillaje y dejo que la ducha deshaga los enredos de mi pelo salgo y me seco mientras vuelvo a mi habitación para cambiarme a algo más cómodo. Alguien llama a la puerta y gruño porque no estoy de humor para compañía.

Abro la puerta y encuentro a Gale. Arqueo las cejas e inclino la cabeza. Tiene algo en las manos y está jugueteando con él, es pequeño y dorado.

—toma. — dice pasándome mi broche del sinsajo. —Cinna lo trajo cuando estabas en la ducha. Lo encontraron en el tren y se imaginaron que era tu insignia. —asiento agradecida, queriéndome golpear por haberlo olvidado.

—Gracias. —digo poniéndome el broche en la camisa. — ¿Cuál es tu insignia? — pregunto porque no le he visto con nada.

—oh, uh —se arremanga la camisa y me enseña una pulsera tejida. —Posy me la hizo.

—Te quiere mucho— digo recordando a su hermana pequeña cuando vino a repartirme fresas con él.

—Si, lo hace— permanecemos incómodos un momento y Gale abre la boca para volver a cerrarla, como si estuviese en apuros.

— ¿Qué pasa Gale? — pregunto en un suspiro porque ya sé que va a preguntar.

— ¿Quién es Maysilee? — pregunta, me muerdo el labio preguntándome si debería decírselo. —se que me dijiste que no me preocupase pero no puedo evitar la curiosidad. — asiento con entendimiento y abro la puerta invitándolo a entrar.

Entra y se apoya contra el aparador mientras que yo me siento en la cama, buscando las palabras perfectas para describir a Tía Maysilee. Solo sé lo que la gente me ha contado pero no puedo evitar sentir que hay algo más que eso.

—Maysilee es la hermana de mi madre. Se podría decir que ella y Haymitch eran amigos. —Gale asiente y no me presiona para que hable más rápido, solo se acomoda y escucha. —participó en los en el segundo vasallaje a los veinticinco y llegó a los cinco últimos. La mataron los mutos.

—oh, no lo sabía. Nadie habla sobre los 50 juegos del hambre. — dice y yo asiento porque es raro que no se repita un Vasallaje.

—se supone que me parezco tanto a ella que Haymitch y mi madre siempre me llaman Maysilee. Sé que es difícil para ellos porque Haymitch está siempre borracho y mi madre bajo la morfina, creo que solo están confundidos. —Digo encogiéndome de hombros— Maysilee fue realmente una gran luchadora, así que espero parecerme a ella en más de una forma.

—estoy seguro de que podemos encontrar algo que se te de bien. Tenemos una semana para descubrir tus puntos fuertes. —dice Gale y arqueo las cejas mientras sale.

— ¿por qué me estas ayudando? — pregunto mientras me detengo en la puerta y veo como abre la que está al otro lado del pasillo

—Haymitch quiere que actuemos como amigos y si vamos a ser inseparables durante esta semana podría ayudarte. — asiento y veo como para y me mira a los ojos. —después de todo eres de mi distrito y estoy seguro de que me ayudarías si pudieses. Cierra la puerta antes de que pueda decir nada y asiento en la oscuridad.

Cierro la puerta y camino hasta la cama intentando procesar las palabras de Gale. Tiene razón, le ayudaría si pudiese, pero no se me ocurre por qué quiere ayudarme. Lo de compañeros de distrito era mentira porque no ha podido mirarme a los ojos cuando lo ha dicho. Así que no puedo evitar pensar que es una estrategia en la que está trabajando por su cuenta, puede que esté pensando en matarme. Aparto el pensamiento, tiene que haber más que eso. Simplemente tiene que haberlo.


	5. Capitulo 5

hola, gracias por todos los comentarios, leo todos y cada uno de ellos e intento responderlos a todos, pero si no comentáis con una cuenta de FanFiction no puedo hacerlo, lo siento mucho.

bueno, a lo que íbamos: mi intención es subir un nuevo capítulo cada viernes. de esta forma es mas fácil para todos seguir la historia y no es necesario estar consultando constantemente si hay o no nuevos capítulos. de todas formas es muy probable que algún viernes no me sea posible actualizar, especialmente en época de exámenes, me disculpo de antemano.

y como siempre... Esta historia no me pertenece, es una traducción de la obra **Evening Sun** de **rianterren**. En mi perfil se pueden encontrar enlaces a la obra y al perfil de la autora.

**Capitulo 5:**

—maldición Undersee, ¿quieres comer algo? — me gruñe Haymitch cuando mi tenedor empoja mi huevo por el plato.

—no tengo hambre Haymitch. — Le repico — no sé por que. Simplemente no tengo hambre.

—come algo Madge. Te estás quedando en los huesos justo frente a mis ojos y ni siquiera estas en los juegos aun. — gruñe Haymitch y dejo caer el tenedor en mi plato.

No digo nada y sigo mirando a los poco apetecibles huevos. Haymitch golpea la mesa con el puño y doy un salto mirándole.

—déjala en paz Haymitch. Comerá cuando quiera. — dice Gale sin levantar la vista de su propio plato de comida.

Haymitch gruñe algo y se levanta golpeando la silla y haciendo temblar la mesa —recordad lo que dije sobre el entrenamiento. Effie os llevará abajo. — Y Haymitch pone una mano en mi hombro— come algo.

Asiento y doy un pequeño mordisco de tostada. Gale y yo nos sentamos en silencio. Levanto la vista y encuentro su mirada, no aparta la vista o se sonroja, solo me mira fijamente. Doy otro bocadito de tostada y me entran nauseas mientras baja por mi garganta.

—toma. —dice Gale pasándome un cuenco tapado con una servilleta. Lo miro con curiosidad y Gale sacude el cuenco para que lo coja. —vamos Undersee.

Suspiro, cojo el tazón de sus manos y levanto la servilleta cuidadosamente, un poco asustada de lo que puedo encontrar. Sin embargo sonrío cuando reconozco las frutas de su interior. _Fresas_. La familiaridad con ellas casi me hace llorar. Miro a Gale, me muerdo el labio un poco y asiento en agradecimiento.

Me como cada fresa con cuidado. Había olvidado lo mucho que me gustaban y quería saborear cada una que cruzase mis labios. Le paso unas cuantas a Gale y las comemos juntos, hablando de casa y lo que echamos de menos de ella.

—estas no son tan buenas como las que solías traerme. — digo y Gale asiente en agradecimiento. Aprieta una de las fresas distraídamente y el zumo le salpica un la cara.

Me entra la risa tonta y Gale se une, de pronto estamos riendo juntos. La suya es fuerte y hace que sus hombros se sacudan, mientras la mía es pequeña y silenciosa. Reímos incontroladamente y ni siquiera sé porque pensamos que era tan divertido, pero lo es y seguimos riendo hasta que se nos saltan las lágrimas.

Ni siquiera sabía que estaba llorando hasta que mis hombros se sacuden con los sollozos. Gale para de reír instantáneamente y se sienta a mi lado. Su brazo me rodea y me deja llorar en su hombro.

—Lo siento— digo con el aliento quebrado, —no sé por que estoy tan llorona.

— solo estas asustada, está bien. — Gale murmura. — todo va a estar bien Un- Madge.

—solo quiero ir a casa Gale. Eso es todo. — sigo, el asiente y sique sosteniéndome hasta que dejo de llorar.

Me sorbo la nariz y me restriego los ojos para limpiar las lágrimas. Effie entra y Gale baja los brazos y se endereza. Nos miramos a los ojos antes de que Effie nos lleve al ascensor de camino a la sala de entrenamiento.

Nuestros zapatos crujen y nos quedamos quietos en el ascensor. Gale cambia s paso de un pie al otro y yo respiro profundamente. Effie habla un poco pero la ignoramos y deja de intentar darnos conversación. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren somos la última pareja de tributos en llegar y todas las miradas recaen en nosotros.

Effie nos deja solos, palmea nuestras espaldas antes de volver al ascensor. Gale y yo nos movemos al unísono hacia el resto de tributos y nos quedamos junto al Distrito 11. Mis ojos van a la pequeña niña que me sonríe algo antes de desviar la mirada.

Atala, la jefa de entrenadores, empieza a hablar y la ignoro, estoy demasiado ocupada mirando al resto de tributos. Soy más alta que la mitad de las chicas y se puede ver que estoy mejor alimentada que el resto de ellas. Gale me da un codazo y me doy cuenta de que es l momento de que empecemos a entrenar.

Los Profesionales ya están junto a las armas y me estremezco cuando veo al chico del Distrito 2 blandir una espada larga. Sigo a Gale al puesto de plantas comestibles y las estudio cada una de cerca. Gale conoce las plantas como la palma de su mano pero pronto las aprendo y consigo una puntuación de 100 por ciento en el primer test. Gale sonríe, de verdad sonríe, y asiente con la cabeza antes de que vayamos al siguiente puesto.

—vamos a probar la carrera de obstáculos. —dice Gale apuntando un área donde los profesionales están alineados. La chica diablillo esta saltando de obstáculo en obstáculo, esquivando golpes de su entrenador.

— ¿por qué no vas tú mientras yo aprendo a usar algún arma? —digo y Gale ríe un poco. Se muerde el labio y asiente lentamente.

—Vale, —dice Gale y sus ojos van a la parada de lanzamiento de cuchillos. — aprende a hacer algo. Te veré después. — asiento y separamos nuestros caminos.

El entrenador me ayuda a encontrar mi posición y me enseña como coger un cuchillo. La hoja parece pesada y antinatural en mi mano pero hago un fuerte lanzamiento, este se queda un poco lejos del objetivo.

—buen intento, ahora intenta concentrarte y apuntar. — el entrenador dice y asiento, cogiendo otro cuchillo. Lo sopeso antes de dejarlo volar a través de la distancia. El cuchillo se clava un la parte superior del cuerpo del maniquí y sonrío.

—Bien, —dice una voz profunda a mi espalda —quien iba a decir que el Distrito doce tendría algún potencial. —me giro y veo al chico del 2. Arrugo la nariz y me doy la vuelta hacia la parada de prender fuego, lejos de las armas.

—Oh, vamos 12, no seas tan orgullosa. —dice el chico mientras se sienta junto a mí en la parada y mira mis manos mientas manejo torpemente el equipo.

— ¿no tienes a nadie más que acosar? — le digo con desdeño.

—No, — dice y su mano toca la pinta de mi coleta, jugueteando con ella. —no tengo. — aparto su mano y le doy una mirada feroz.

—no me toques. No tienes derecho a tocarme. — digo, pronunciando cada letra.

—tengo todo el derecho Madge. — la forma en que pronuncia mi nombre envía escalofríos por mi columna y no de los buenos. — pronto estaremos en la arena y tu estarás rogándome que te proteja.

— yo no contaría con ello Distrito 2. Antes me muero que rogarte por nada. — ríe y se levanta.

—soy Cato. Recuérdalo. — dice y me mira durante unos segundos.

— ¿vamos a tener problemas Dos? —Gale pregunta mientras se pone a mi lado. Ni siquiera le había escuchado acercarse pero me alivia que lo haya hecho.

—aun no. — Cato le gruñe a Gale, pero pronto nos deja solos porque Gale se niega a retroceder.

Gale se sienta a mi lado y empieza a encender su propio fuego. Me adelanta en un suspiro aunque yo he empezado antes, me sonríe con suficiencia. Murmuro insultos por lo bajo y se ríe antes de enseñarme como empezar mi propio fuego.

Podría acostumbrarme a trabajar y estar cerca de Gale. No necesitamos hablar, pero nos comunicamos fácilmente cuando lo hacemos. Para la hora del almuerzo no puedo evitar sentir que Gale es mi amigo aunque sea solo un poco.

…

Gale resopla mientas ve como la chica del Distrito 1 falla el objetivo por quinta vez hoy. Esta es la última sesión de entrenamiento antes de las sesiones privada con los vigilantes y sé que Gale está deseando poner las manos en el arco de plata con el que la chica está entrenando normalmente.

— ¿Por qué no le enseñas como se hace? — le digo y le empujo lejos de la parada de trampas

—Haymitch me dijo que me mantuviese lejos de los arcos. — me dice con un bufido mientras sigo empujándole hacia los arcos.

— ¿y desde cuando le haces caso a Haymitch? — le pregunto con una ceja arqueada.

—es verdad. Vale, solo un tiro y nos vamos. —asiento y me quedo a su lado mientras coge un arco largo.

La chica de Distrito 1 se ríe mientras Gale prepara el arco y se pone en la pose correcta frente a una de las dianas. Ella rueda los ojos y continua practicando hasta que Gale envía una flecha directa al blanco. Aplaudo y veo como Gale deja que dos flechas más vuelen con perfecta precisión. La chica del 1 mira fijamente y empuja el arco contra el entrenador volviendo con el grupo de Profesionales.

—ven aquí Madge. — dice Gale mientras cambia el arco con el entrenador y me da uno más pequeño.

— no sé cómo hacerlo. — digo retrocediendo, Gale rueda los ojos y me coge el brazo empujándome junto a él.

—obviamente te voy a enseñar. — dice y me da el arco.

Gale levanta mis brazos y mueve mis manos a la posición correcta. Entonces coloca la flecha en la cuerda y golpea mi mano cuando intento soltarla.

—aun no. —dice y entonces se coloca a mi espalda y pone sus manos sobre las mías. — inhala y tira de la cuerda. — murmura en mi oreja y asiento. Puedo sentir su corazón y me sonrojo fuertemente.

Respire profundamente, tenso la cuerda y la mantengo ahí. Tiemblo un poco y Gale contiene el aliento cerca de mi oreja. Trago saliva, preguntándome si puede escuchar mi acelerado corazón.

—exhala y suéltala. — dice y dejo salir el aire soltando la flecha. Vuela y se clava en el objetivo, un poco hacia la derecha, pero mucho mejor que el Distrito 1.

Sonrío y miro a Gale, el se ríe y palmea mi hombro. Dejamos la parada antes e atraer demasiada atención y decidimos practicar el lanzamiento de cuchillo hasta que nos echen. Me he vuelto mucho mejor aunque no soy nada comparada con la chica del Distrito 2 que, estoy segura, pude lanzar un cuchillo dormida. Soy capaz de acertar a la diana el 70 por ciento de las veces y acepto que esto es lo mejor que voy a obtener.

—parece que tenemos una sombra. —Gale dice y asiente hacia la diminuta chica del 11 que nos mira con los ojos abiertos.

Le sonrío y veo el pánico brillar en sus ojos antes de girarse y alejarse rápidamente. Miro a Gale y el levanta los hombros. Nos giramos hacia Atala cuando nos llama para la comida.

Gale y yo nos sentaos en la mesa de siempre con un gran cuenco de fresas entre nosotros. Comemos y hablamos de casa contándole al otro historias, de forma que parecemos amigos. Estoy segura de que aparentamos ser un equipo porque los únicos que se sientan juntos, aparte de nosotros, son el grupo de Profesionales, que sigue mandándonos miradas.

Veo como Cato me mira de nuevo. Me muerdo el labio y aparto la vista rápidamente, de vuelta a mi plato de comida. Gale me lanza el tallo de una manzana y este me da justo entre los ojos. Respondo lanzándole una fresa entera. Para mi molestia la coge con la boca y sonríe engreídamente. Ruedo los ojos y empiezo a tirarle más comida y el coge cada una de ellas con la boca. Pronto se convierte en un juego y empezamos a preguntarnos acerca de lo que hemos aprendido en la sala de entrenamiento. Cuando aciertas el otro lanza una fresa, cuando fallas lanza como cinco de ellas. Nos reímos mientras intentamos cogerlas con la boca.

—Vamos niños, — Effie dice mientras nos recoge tras la sesión de entrenamiento. — ¿Cómo ha ido vuestra última sesión?

—ha ido bien. — digo y Gale asiente mientras seguimos a Effie a nuestra planta.

Bueno mañana os espera un gran día con las sesiones privadas. ¿Por qué no tomáis el resto del día para relajaros? — asiento y voy a mi habitación.

Gale me sigue con pasos ligeros y bosteza mientas abre la puerta. Nos miramos el uno al otro por unos momentos, estudiando al contrario porque sé que somos amigos, por mucho que "odiemos" admitirlo. Somos amigos y va a ser mucho más difícil estar juntos en los juegos. ¿Qué pasa si somos los dos últimos?, ¿realmente tendría el valor que matar a Gale?, no creo que pudiese. Pero si se diese el caso, ¿quien iría a casa?, porque no creo que el pudiese matarme tampoco y estoy segura como que me llamo Madge de que no quiero volver al Distrito doce sin él.


	6. Capitulo 6

Esta historia no me pertenece, es una traducción de la obra **Evening Sun** de **rianterren**. En mi perfil se pueden encontrar enlaces a la obra y al perfil de la autora.

**Capítulo 6:**

Me martillea la cabeza y me da vueltas. Estoy atontada, me siento enferma, y no puedo tender mucho a la charla de Effie esta mañana. En dos horas estaremos yendo abajo para nuestras sesiones privadas y no tengo ni idea de que enseñarles a los Vigilantes. Seré el primer tributo de la historia en conseguir una puntuación de uno.

—Madge— me llama Haymitch y levanto la cabeza de entre mis manos. — ¿estás bien?

—solo me duele la cabeza, eso es todo. —contesto y mordisqueo un trozo de tostada para parecer algo normal.

—podemos buscarte algún medicamento para el dolor si quieres, cielo. —dice Effie y yo sacudo la cabeza rápidamente.

—no, nada de medicina. Estaré bien. Solo estoy estresada, eso es todo. — digo sintiendo algo de pánico burbujear en mi interior. No tomaré ningún medicamento; me niego a ser como mi madre.

Continuamos comiendo y Haymitch nos habla de estrategia. Gale tiene que disparar flechas y yo tengo que encontrar algo que me haga notable. No estoy segura de lo que podría hacer. ¿Enseñar mi conocimiento de plantas?, ¿lo rápido que puedo correr?, ¿lo buena que soy en ser inútil?

—May- Madge. ¿Por qué no vas a que te dé algo de aire? — me pregunta Haymitch, y sé que es más una orden que una pregunta. Asiento agradecida, porque la habitación estaba empezando a ser sofocante.

Encuentro el camino al tejado y sonrío cuando el viento mueve mi pelo. Las campanillas producen una dulce música y sigo su sonido hasta un banco que destaca sobre la ciudad. Me encuentro relajada aquí arriba y mi cabeza está empezando a aclararse. Por fin puedo reunir mis pensamientos.

Puedo enseñarle a los Vigilantes lo rápido que corro. Mi mejor tiempo está por debajo de los nueve minutos, y si soy capaz de correr rápido ¿no será difícil para otro tributo o muto atraparme?, les puedo enseñar lo inteligente que soy. Puedo memorizar los detalles que podrían ayudarme a sobrevivir. Sé que plantas comer, se como encender fuego, construir un refugio y preparar trampas. ¿Por qué no iba a sobrevivir? Podría ser como la Tía con la que todos me comparan. No hay absolutamente ninguna razón por la que no podría. Pero entonces, ¿no pueden los Profesionales hacer lo mismo? Probablemente sean más rápidos, pero dudo que alguno de ellos sea más inteligente.

Me levanto y acaricio el pensamiento. Tengo que intentarlo. Si lo intento haré que mi padre y mi distrito se sientan orgullosos. Me doy la vuelta y froto las manos contra las campanillas de oro y cobre que se balancean con la brisa fresca. El sonido se parece un poco al piano y me trae pensamientos dulces de atardeceres en casa. El sol se colaba por los ventanales haciendo que mi piano blanco casi brille. Me sentaba allí, presionando las teclas y mirando la puesta de sol. Adoraba la puesta de sol, la forma en que brillaba podía transformar hermosas incluso las cosas más feas. Me pregunto si las puestas de sol en los juegos serán iguales que en casa. Me pregunto si el sol dorado traerá algo de belleza a los terribles juegos que serán mi sino.

…

—Distrito 2: Cato. — llama la voz electrónica y veo como el enorme chico entra en la habitación de los Vigilantes. Me sonríe con suficiencia durante un minuto y no puedo evitar acercarme a Gale.

Vemos como cada distrito pasa por la habitación. Jugueteo con las puntas de mi pelo y con el cuello de la chaqueta de entrenamiento porque no consigo quedarme quieta. Le doy un vistazo a Gale y le encuentro con los ojos cerrados, ¿está dormido? Sacudo su brazo y abre su ojo derecho para mirarme.

— ¿Qué le vas a enseñar a los Vigilantes? — pregunto. Sé que es una pregunta estúpida, pero me siento mejor ablando que quedándome sentada en silencio. Soy la siguiente y estoy aterrorizada.

—Oh, ya sabes. Mi gran habilidad con el tirachinas. —dice con una pequeña sonrisa, pero no me rio y las esquinas de mi boca ni siquiera se curvan un poco. —vamos Undersee, relájate.

—no sé qué les voy a enseñar Gale. Al menos tú puedes bromear sobre ello. — suspiro, porque la confianza que encontré en el tejado desapareció cuando vi a los Profesionales de nuevo.

—enséñales que sabes cómo lanzar cuchillos. Lo haces decentemente y debería conseguirte por lo menos un siete. — dice Gale y su hombro se frota con el mío, haciendo que el pelo de mi nuca se erice y le punto que ha tocado cosquillee.

— u siete no me conseguirá patrocinadores, y sin patrocinadores moriré. — digo y mi voz se quiebra con la palabra morir.

—eres Madge Undersee, la hija del alcalde y una de las favoritas del púbico basándose únicamente en ese título. — dice Gale, y entonces traga saliva, como si estuviese atragantándose con sus palabras. — también eres hermosa, simplemente enséñales que no te vas a rendir sin luchar y estoy seguro de que los patrocinadores harán cola para ayudarte.

—para _ayudarnos_. — le corrijo con un fuerte sonrojo porque Gale Hawthorne me acaba de llamar hermosa. — los patrocinadores harán cola por ti una vez que una nota de diez. — digo y el sonríe un poco.

Nos sentamos en silencio por un par de minutos intentando encontrar palabras que decirle al otro pero ninguna aparece. Empiezo a morderme las uñas y después el labio porque los Vigilantes me llamaran pronto.

—Distrito 12: Madge Undersee. — me pongo rígida y Gale me codea. Tomo aliento y me recojo el pelo en una coleta.

—buena suerte Madge. —dice Gale y le sonrío.

Paro en la puerta y me doy la vuelta, él mira al suelo y puedo ver que se sacude un poco. —Hey Gale, —digo, y su cabeza se levanta de golpe, encontrando mis ojos —dispara bien.

Las voces de los vigilantes resuenan en la habitación y me sitúo frente a ellos, esperando a que me presten atención. Uno de ellos me hace una seña para que empiece y me dirijo a la estación de lanzamiento de cuchillos como me ha dicho Gale. Lanzo con mejor puntería esta vez y veo un par de asentimientos para mí. Voy hasta las cintas para correr y las programo a media velocidad para acostumbrarme. Mis piernas se quejan pero no puedo evitar disfrutar del dolor. Me encanta correr, subo la velocidad y pronto me siento como si volase. Una pequeña sonrisa asoma por mis labios y programo la cinta para que añada unos pocos obstáculos para que los salte. Los paso todos limpiamente y más Vigilantes miran en mi dirección. Asienten y vuelven a su vino.

El timbre marca el final de mi tiempo y apago la cinta para bajar con un ligero salto. Les hago una reverencia, salgo de la habitación y subo en ascensor a donde Haymitch y Effie me esperan.

— ¿Y? — pregunta Haymitch cuando me siento en el borde del sofá, al lado de su silla.

—no me prestaron mucha atención, pero cuando lo hicieron asintieron y unos pocos tomaron notas. Creo que fue bien —digo, Haymitch asiente y palmea mi espalda.

—buen trabajo princesa. Ahora solo tienes que pasar las entrevistas mañana por la noche y después…— comienza Haymitch pero para de hablar.

—y después los juegos. — acabo por él. El asiente y me sonríe.

—eso es, princesa. — dice Haymitch y me pasa un vaso de agua. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba tan sedienta hasta que el líquido cruza mis labios y me la trago toda de una.

—Haymitch, —digo mientras que la Avox pelirroja me trae otro vaso de agua — ¿Cómo era Maysilee realmente?

— bueno, era exactamente como tú. — dice y yo ruedo los ojos.

—además de eso. Tiene que haber más de ella que su apariencia. — digo.

—Oh, había mucho más que su físico. — dice Haymitch después de tomar un trago de su petaca. Asiento y espero pacientemente a que continúe, —Maysilee era diferente. Una luchadora, era realmente terrorífica. Pero también era dulce, veía lo bueno en la gente, incluso en los del Capitolio. — dice y yo asiento.

—suena como si pensases en ella como algo más que una amiga. — digo, Haymitch me mira y entonces aparta la mirada.

—desearía poder decir que lo hice, pero para cuando me di cuenta de lo genial que era, ya estábamos en los juegos y no tena sentido ya que solo uno podía ganar. — sonrío y acaricio con el dedo el anillo dorado de mi broche. — esa era también su insignia. Estaría orgullosa de que la lleves.

Sonrío y asiento. Me siento mejor, ahora que entiendo mejor a mi tía Maysilee. Nadie me había contado jamás nada acerca de ella, aparte de que soy su viva imagen. Sonrío de nuevo cuando Gale entra, tengo ganas de contarle lo que Haymitch me acaba de contar porque, justo ahora, el es mi único amigo.

Sus ojos arden, sin embargo, y retrocedo un paso asustada. Empuja a Haymitch al pasar y va directo a su habitación. Haymitch alza una ceja y se sienta de nuevo, tomando otro trago de su petaca. Yo, sin embargo, tengo más curiosidad.

Llamo a la puerta y escucho objetos estrellarse contra la pared al otro lado de la puerta.

— ¡Largo! — gruñe y yo llamo de nuevo. Algo de cristal se hace añicos y Gale maldice. La puerta se entreabre y doy un grito ahogado al ver su mano ensangrentada. — ¿Qué Undersee? ¿Qué quieres?

No digo nada, pero entro en su habitación. Parece haber roto todo cristal y tirado casi todo lo posible por ahí. Suspiro y voy a su baño, cogiendo una toalla y mojándola con agua caliente. Gale se sienta en su cama, extendiendo la mano y mirando al suelo con los ojos irritados.

Enrollo la toalla en su mano y empiezo a recoger los trozos rotos de cristal del suelo. No le pregunto qué ha pasado porque sé que no quiere hablar de ello. Los cristales eran una jarra azul, pero ahora no son más que esquirlas. Sacudo la cabeza y tiro los trozos al cubo de la basura. Lo recojo todo y limpio cualquier resto de sangre del suelo.

Cuando finalmente acabo y vuelvo la vista Gale sigue en la misma posición, y no puedo imaginarme lo destrozado que está. Me siento a su lado y cojo su mano, desenvolviéndola y mirando a los cortes ahora secos. Gale alza la cabeza para mirarme, nos miramos el uno al otro hasta que deja caer la cabeza vencido.

— ¿qué ha pasado, Gale? — pregunto, sin saber si me responderá.

—les he disparado una flecha. —murmura y estoy casi segura de que no le he escuchado bien. —les he disparado una flecha porque no me estaban prestando atención. Estaban ocupados con un estúpido cerdo asado, así que he disparado la flecha a su boca. No he herido a ninguno de ellos, pero me castigarán por esto. Mi familia, ellos me necesitan y yo acabo de arruinar mis posibilidades.

—no sé qué decir, Gale. — porque sinceramente no lo sé. Sus ojos grises s encuentran con los míos y veo lágrimas llenarlos de nuevo. Gale estaba llorando. — tu familia va a estar bien. Estoy segura de ello.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — gruñe y se limpia las lagrimas para que no bajen por sus mejillas. —Por lo que sabemos podrían estar mu- — se traba con la palabra y yo sacudo la cabeza en señal de no.

— ¿Qué pasa cuando los juegos llegan a los ocho finalistas? —pregunto y Gale me mira sin responder. —el Capitolio entrevista a las familias de los tributos. Como van a entrevistar a tu familia si les han, em… herido. —digo y Gale sonríe un poco.

—los Vigilantes no dejaran que llegue a los ocho finalistas— dice solemnemente.

—lo harán porque eres Gale Hawthorne. —Digo —eres uno de los favoritos del público y los Vigilantes quieren un buen espectáculo. Harán de tu vida un infierno, pero sé que puedes ganar. Ganaras. —digo, y Gale me aprieta la mano. Había olvidado que la estaba cogiendo, darme cuenta manda escalofríos por mi brazo.

—gracias Undersee. — dice y yo sonrío antes de levantarme para irme.

El sol se está empezando a poner y corro al tejado, no quiero perderme la dorada puesta de sol. No he visto una puesta de sol en casi una semana y la hecho terriblemente de menos. La luz dorada hace que el horizonte en el Capitolio brille, ni estomago se aprieta dolorosamente. La puesta de sol no se parece en nada a las de casa, no puedo evitar sentir que este sol poniente es tan artificial como todo lo demás en el Capitolio.

…

Miro la pantalla intensamente mientras las puntuaciones de cada distrito aparecen en pantalla. Como cada año los Profesionales sacan nueve o diez y no puedo evitar temblar. El chico del once, Tresh, consigue otro diez y mis ojos se ensanchan porque estaba tan ocupada preocupándome de los profesionales que no había pensado en él como una amenaza. La pequeña niña, Rue, como la flor, saca un siete y sonrío preguntándome que puede haberles enseñado a los Vigilantes.

Mi foto brilla en la pantalla y entro en pánico. Miro a Gale y el asiente rápidamente antes de que nuestros ojos vuelen de vuelta a la pantalla.

—Madge Undersee del Distrito 12 ha conseguido una puntuación de siete— dice Ceasar y Haymitch y Effie me palmean la espalda.

—buen trabajo princesa. Podemos trabajar con un siete. — asiento y miro a la pantalla cuando la foto de Gale aparece.

Haymitch ha hablado con Gale después de que yo le asegurara que su familia está bien. Aunque sé que no nos cree y sé que desearía estar de vuelta al 12 para protegerlos.

—Gale Hawthorne del Distrito 12 ha conseguido una puntuación de, oh dios, —dice Ceasar y Haymitch, Gale y yo gemimos porque estamos seguros de que es baja. — una puntuación de once.

Haymitch escupe su bebida y yo chillo. Gale ni siquiera puede aguantar la risa que sale de él. Me levanto y lo abrazo, riéndome mientras me aprieta. Un once, Gale Hawthorne del Distrito 12 ha conseguido un once. Nuestro distrito debe de estar celebrando porque desde los 50 juegos vamos a tener un ganador, y no puedo evitar estar orgullosa.


	7. Capitulo 7

Esta historia no me pertenece, es una traducción de la obra **Evening Sun** de **rianterren**. En mi perfil se pueden encontrar enlaces a la obra y al perfil de la autora.

**·**lo siento por los que habéis leído el capitulo antes de esta actualización, era horrible la cantidad de errores que había, de verdad lo siento. pero al menos me ha servido para aprender una valiosa lección: no se escribe con el móvil, por muchas ganas que tenga de aprovechar las dos horas de trayecto en metro. Prometo que la próxima vez releeré el capitulo antes de colgarlo.

**Capítulo 7:**

— una pensaría que alguien de tu estatus sabría como caminar con tacones— se queja Effie mientras corrige mi postura por lo que parece la centésima vez en lo que va de sesión. —de nuevo Madge, hombros atrás, cabeza alta, pecho fuera y camina.

Doy un paso insegura y me tambaleo un poco. Effie tiene razón, sería de esperar que la hija del alcalde supiese andar en tacones, pero no sé hacerlo porque nunca lo he necesitado. Encuentro que los tacones son innecesarios y simplemente ridículos. ¿Por qué iba a querer más alta?

Me pongo recta de nuevo y doy otro paso, esta vez alargando la zancada y moviendo ligeramente las caderas. Effie asiente para que continúe y aplaude cuando finalmente le pillo el truco a los tacones altos.

— ¿qué tal ha estado? — pregunto mientras me siento para aliviar la presión en mis pies.

—no ha estado mal. Pero cuando te sientes en una silla cruza los tobillos, no las piernas. Mantén los hombros atrás y la cabeza alta. Sonríe y se lo más refinada posible.

Asiento y me siento en la silla como lo haría en una de las cenas de gala de mi familia. Effie frunce los labios y golpea mis tobillos. Suspiro, cruzar los tobillos con tacones en tacones es incomodo, pero Effie los golpea de nuevo y reticentemente los cruzo tan refinadamente como puedo. Effie asiente con la cabeza y continúa con sus clases de modales. Como tengo que pronunciar, sonreír, y ser tan educada como sea posible. Habla tanto que desearía estar con Haymitch. Seguro que no iba a ser placentero, pero él sabe cuando callarse.

….

— ¿así que quieres que actúe dulce e inocente? — le pregunto a Haymitch mientras toma otro trago del alcohol de su petaca —bastante fácil.

—mas te vale. — Gruñe —vamos a practicar. Bueno señorita Undersee dígame que le gusta hacer en su tiempo libre.

—oh, bueno, ya sabe señor Abernathy, adoro tocar el piano. —Dejo salir una risita — he estado tocándolo desde que era una niña pequeña, simplemente amo su sonido. La música es de lejos una de las cosas as importantes de mi vida. — le doy una pequeña sonrisa y me giro como si estuviese mirando a la multitud.

—bien. Mucho mejor que Hawthorne. Ni siquiera hemos podido sacar un enfoque para él. — hago una mueca, el enfoque de Gale seria simplemente indiferente y algo misterioso. El capitolio adorará eso de él.

Después de unos minutos de silencio Haymitch me mira y yo sonrío un poco, sabiendo que cuando me mira ve a Maysilee, como mi madre. Eso solía molestarme porque quería ser Madge, simplemente Madge. Pero ahora estoy orgullosa de que la gente vea a Maysilee en mí porque parece un buen ejemplo a seguir. Maysilee, Madge, realmente no somos tan diferentes como pensaba que éramos. Las dos vamos a tener el mismo final en la arena. Me pregunto si ella lo aceptaba como yo.

….

Mantén la cabeza alta, endereza la espalda, y recuerda sonreír. Me repito esas palabras en la cabeza mientras formamos una fila para las entrevistas. Se confiado y actúa normalmente y el capitolio te amará. Cierro los ojos y tomo aliento. Siento la mano de Gale rozarse con la mía y después cogerla rápidamente. La aprieta tranquilizadoramente y luego la suelta. El gesto ha sido bonito pero no he ha relajado.

—voy a por algo de agua. —digo, Gale asiente y me mira atentamente. —volveré enseguida, ¿vale?

Sientor los ojos de Gale puestos en mí mientras me alejo por el brillante pasillo. Giro la esquina rápidamente y paro ante la fuente de agua plateada. Sorbo el agua fría y suspiro agradecida cuando tranquiliza mis nervios. Ya no tiemblo tanto, pero sigo aterrorizada de lo que está por venir. No son las entrevistas, sino el hecho de que los juegos empiezan mañana. Y quien sabe si será o no mi último día. Quien sabe que tributo me matará. Siempre me he imaginado que sería un profesional, pero puede ser cualquiera. Puede ser Gale o la niñita del 11. no. una voz en mi cabeza me dice, no serán ellos, ellos no te harán daño. No sea Gale, el no podría hacerte eso. Casi me creo a mí misma, pero nunca he sido una buena mentirosa, ni siquiera ante mí.

—vaya, ¿que tenemos aquí?— una voz se burla tras de mí y mi sangre corre fría como el hielo.

— ¿no deberías estar en la cola de las entrevistas, Cato? debería empezar pronto. — digo, y le doy la espalda a la fuente de agua para enfrentarle. Sus ojos serpentean por mi cuerpo y mi vestido rojo, y desearía que Cinna no me hubiese puesto algo que realzase mi figura.

—acaban de empezar con la entrevista ge Glimmer. Así que quedan sobre nueve minutos antes de que tenga que volver. — dice Cato y me muerdo el labio. No pedo dejar de mirar sus grandes músculos marcarse en su traje. No me siento atraída por él, estoy mortalmente asustada.

— bueno, voy a volver ya— digo, y Cato me mira. Empiezo a andar pero sus brazos me bloquean miel camino, a ambos lados, estoy pegada a la pared.

— ¿porque tanta prisa, Madge?— pregunta tranquilamente y se inclina hacia mí. Me muerdo el labio e inclino la cabeza, intentando que las lágrimas no caigan de mis ojos. — mírame. — gruñe, pero me niego a volver la cabeza. Así que lo hace el mismo, me coge por la barbilla y me obliga a girar la cabeza.

— ¿Qué quieres?— bufo y hace una mueca ante mi súbito estallido. Sus dedos se deslizan suavemente por mi mentón y mandan escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo. El contacto indeseado.

—Te veré pronto, Madge. — Dice Cato con una risa oscura, —te veré en los juegos. — baja los brazos y corro por el pasillo para tomar mi sitio frente e Gale.

Mi aliento es irregular y estoy incluso más nerviosa que antes. Cato pasa por nuestro lado y siento como Gale se mueve a mi lado hinchando al pecho protectoramente.

Cato se ríe de nuevo y siento pinchazos de miedo por todo mi cuerpo. Está planeando algo, y dudo que sea mi rápida muerte en la arena. Gale gruñe algo pero no oigo lo que dice. Me giro para ver como desfilan por el escenario tributo tras tributo. No oigo lo que dicen porque mi cabeza sigue ocupado con el pensamiento de Cato y todas las cosas terribles que podía hacerme.

Antes de que me dé cuenta estoy sentada junto a Cesar Flickerman en el escenario, mis ojos se ensanchan porque no recuerdo haber cruzado el escenario. Cesar me sonríe, enseñándome casi todos sus dientes de un brillante blanco. Extiende el brazo y aprieto su mano con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

—Madge Undersee del Distrito 12, — dice y sonrío de nuevo, saludando a la gente en las gradas, —cuéntame algo de Casa, Madge. He oído que tu padre es el alcalde.

—oh si— digo con un pequeño asentimiento. —en un gran privilegio ser la hija del alcalde. Vivimos en una enorme casa blanca con grandes habitaciones. La mejor parte es servir al Capitolio lo mejor que podemos. — digo, y capto un destello de mi misma en la gran pantalla. Mis ojos azules están abiertos y mis ojos reflejan sobrecogimiento.

—Estoy seguro de que lo es— dice Cesar con una risa — ahora cuéntame, Madge, una chica guapa como tú con tan alto estatus debe tener un muchacho especial esperando en casa.

—oh no, — digo con las mejillas sonrojadas. Alargo el sonido de la 'O' y hago contacto visual con Haymitch, el levanta el pulgar. —no tengo demasiado tiempo para chicos. Estoy bastante ocupada ayudando a mi padre con el Distrito.

—eres muy modesta Madge, pero tiene que haber un chico especial, ¿tal vez un cuelgue?— presiona Cesar y mis mejillas se sonrojan de nuevo. Oh, había un cuelgue. Siempre sentiré algo por el chico que me traía fresas, pero no voy a admitirlo frente al capitolio y Panem. Esto es algo que mantendré para mí misma.

—tengo sentimientos por cierto chico, pero no voy a desvelar mi secreto en la televisión nacional. — sigo con una pequeña risa y Cesar se encoge de hombros ante la multitud.

—Vale, entonces ¿qué piensas del capitolio?— pregunta Cesar y sonrío porque estaba esperando esa pregunta.

— ¡lo adoro! — Grito — solo deseo poder quedarme más tiempo. Todavía queda mucho que no he visto y gente importante a la que no he conocido. Es tan triste que mi tiempo aquí sea tan corto, una parte de mí siempre deseó ser ciudadana del Capitolio. —digo y la multitud suspira de pena. Me los he ganado.

Suena la alarma y sonrió estrechando la mano de Cesar de nuevo y bajando del escenario. Gale entra con la mandíbula apretada y los hombros atrás. Sonrío ante sus ojos llameantes y rio cuando un par de mujeres del Capitolio gritan entusiasmadas lo atractivo que es.

—así que señor Hawthorne cuénteme como el primer voluntario del Distrito 12 consigue una puntuación de 11. — dice Cesar y deja salir un silbido bajo.

—vas a tener que esperar a la arena. — dice Gale y la multitud gime y empieza a rogarle que lo cuente. Sus ojos grises se encuentran con los míos en la multitud y sonrío tranquilizadora. —no, todos vosotros vais a tener que esperar a mañana.

—vale, vale. —dice Cesar con una risa. — entonces vamos a hablar de tu familia. Te presentaste voluntario en lugar de tu hermano Rory, ¿por qué?, ¿Por qué tomar su lugar en los juegos?, ¿querías quitarle este honor?

—No, — contesta Gale, sus ojos arden. —me ofrecí porque es mi hermano pequeño y no quería verle morir en televisión. He dedicado mi vida a proteger a mi familia y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

— ¿así que planeas ganar? — pregunta Cesar y yo me inclino hacia adelante anticipando su respuesta.

—planeo luchar. — contesta y sonrío con suficiencia porque ese es el Gale Hawthorne que conozco. El llameante e indiferente con la determinación para ganar.

—ese es el espíritu de los juegos. Alguna otra razón por la que quieras ir a casa, ¿quizá una chica?

—hay una chica, —Gale hace una mueca y sé que está pensando en Katniss. — pero no es asunto vuestro.

—Oh vamos Gale, — Casar dice con una sonrisa pero Gale sacude la cabeza y me rio mientras la sonrisa de Cesar flaquea. Gale no se lo está poniendo fácil.

—Vale, bueno, eh… — balbucea Cesar pero el timbre suena y veo como su cara se relaja. Gale se aleja el escenario incluso antes de que Cesar pueda despedirse.

Sacudo la cabeza y sigo al resto de tributos de vuelta a nuestros mentores y acompañantes. Haymitch ya está hablando con Gale y no sabría decir si le esta regañando o no. Effie sonríe cuando me ve y sus manos me agarran la cara mientras me besa ambas mejillas.

—has estado simplemente adorable. Una de las tributos mas encantadoras ahí arriba, ¿no es cierto, Haymitch? — pregunta y me envuelve con un brazo a modo de abrazo.

—sí, has hecho un buen trabajo. — dice Haymitch y palmea el hombro de Gale — y tú has hecho un buen trabajo haciendo sufrir a Cesar. — Gale se ríe y los cuatro volvemos a nuestro piso.

Voy a mi habitación a cambiarme rápidamente antes de la repetición de las entrevistas. Me recojo el pelo en un moño desarreglado y estiro la espalda. Gale y los demás ya están sentados en el sofá y él se aparta para hacerme sitio. Me acurruco contra al brazo del sofá, confortada por el calor que irradia el cuerpo de Gale.

Veo como cada tributo pisa el escenario. Intento adivinar el enfoque de cada uno, algunos son mejores que otros enseñando su personaje. Cuando aparezco en pantalla mis mejillas están rojas y escondo la cara entre los brazos mientas me escucho hablar con Cesar. Parezco estúpida y superficial pero Effie me asegura que estuve magnifica.

Es Gale quien realmente impresiona. Su voz es profunda y parece aburrido de estar ahí sentado. Incluso bosteza en un momento e inclino la cabeza preguntándome como me he podido perder eso. Es cuando dice las palabras "planeo luchar" que los escalofríos sacuden mi cuerpo. El Capitolio aplaude esas palabras y ya sé que estarán haciendo cola para ayudarle a ganar.

….

Cinna me obliga a comer un plato de comida entes de que me envíen a la arena. Protesto al principio pero sus ojos se estrechan y finalmente me acabo toda la comida. Cuando termino de comer me muerdo el labio y me sacudo. Cinna me cepilla el pelo ligeramente con los dedos para atarlo en una coleta apretada. El tararea suavemente y encuentro la música tranquilizadora.

—recuerda lo que te ha dicho Haymitch. Encuentra una fuente de agua y mantente alejada de la cornucopia— Cinna dice mientras abrocha el broche dorado a mi chaqueta. —esta ropa está hecha para mantenerte caliente, así que prepárate para noches heladas.

Asiento y termino abrazándole porque necesito que me tranquilicen. Estoy aterrorizada y ya me siento derrotada. Cinna descansa su barbilla en mi frente y empieza a tararear de nuevo. Cierro los ojos y me imagino el piano y lo fácilmente que mis dedos se deslizarían sobre las teclas de marfil. Este es el tipo de confort que necesitaba.

—un minuto. — dice la voz electrónica en la silencios sala de espera y doy un salto. Un minuto hasta mi probable muerte.

—vamos Madge. — Dice Cinna, —se valiente, no dejes que te alcancen. — asiento y me recompongo. Cinna me sonríe y me abrocha la chaqueta.

—treinta segundos. — la voz llama de nuevo y el tubo de cristal se abre. Me toqueteo distraídamente el punto donde se encuentra insertado el localizador y entro en el tubo.

—buena suerte. — dice Cinna y el tubo se cierra. Empiezo a sentir claustrofobia y entrar en pánico mientras la plataforma se eleva.

Cierro los ojos y me apoyo en el cristal. Empiezo a elevarme en el aire y me sostengo con mis propios pies porque no quiero caer y ser volada en pedacitos. El segundo en el que mi cabeza alcanza la arena me quedo boquiabierta por lo que veo.

Estamos rodeados por un bosque muy parecido al que rodea el distrito 12. Sonrío un poco sabiendo que esto le dará ventaja a Gale. Los segundos pasan lentamente mientras observo los alrededores. Gale esta frente a mí y me asusto cando veo sus ojos grises fijos en el arco. El no me mira y no puedo gritarle que no vaya tras él.

—tres, dos, uno. — la voz resuena y veo como Gale salta de su plataforma y se dirige directamente a por el arco y el carcaj de flechas.

—estúpido. — murmuro cuando llega a la cornucopia a la vez que el chico del 1. Gale no le ataca, simplemente sigue corriendo hasta que sus manos alcanzan el arco y las flechas.

Se gira a mirarme y me asiente para que empiece a correr, no puedo creer que haya desperdiciado un minuto parada en la plataforma. Bajo y corro directa al bosque. Hace rato que Gale se ha ido y estoy aliviada de que no tenga que verme masacrada por mi estúpido error. Por lo menos tiene el arco.

Soy capaz de llegar a los primeros arboles cuando alguien me tira al suelo. Grito y mi atacante se me sube encima. Es la chica del 1, cualquiera que sea su nombre; recuerdo a Cato llamarla algo con G la noche de las entrevistas. Menos mal que solo fue anoche.

—pobre 12. — dice con una risa y me sacudo intentando sacármela de encima. El cuchillo se apoya en mi cuello y cierro los ojos, esperando que lo haga rápido.

La presión que provoca en mi pecho desaparece de repente y abro los ojos para verla rodar por el suelo lejos de mí. Ella me dice algo a mi salvador y levanto la vista esperando ver a Gale, pero no es el. Es Cato.


	8. Capitulo 8

Esta historia no me pertenece, es una traducción de la obra Evening Sun de rianterren. En mi perfil se pueden encontrar enlaces a la obra y al perfil de la autora.

**Capítulo 8:**

Cato alarga su gran mano para ayudarme a levantarme y yo la aparto. Me levanto y corro hacia el bosque. Cato se ríe y me atrapa, tirándome al suelo de nuevo. Grito y me giro para encararle, el hace una mueca y me coge de nuevo. Cato me empuja hacia la chica del 1 y ella me sujeta mientras Cato me ata las manos.

— ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? — siseo cuando el termina el nudo y gira para quedar frente a él.

—ya lo veras, Madge— dice Cato y la chica se ríe antes de empujarme al suelo —quédate aquí.

Veo como vuelven al baño de sangre y cierro los ojos con fuerza mientras los Profesionales masacran niño tras niño. Los gritos mandan escalofríos por mi cuerpo y deseo desesperadamente poder taparme las orejas con las manos. Peleo con nudo pero estoy atrapada. Los gritos parecen durar horas y siento las lagrimas calientes caer por mi cara mientras intento parar el llanto.

El primer cañonazo finalmente suena y doy un salto, aterrorizada por el sonido. Abro los ojos lentamente y veo como los Profesionales recogen las armas y provisiones desperdigadas. Ahogo el llanto y la chica del 1 viene a por mí.

—Listo, —dice cuando afloja la cuerda alrededor de mis muñecas. —soy Glimmer, por cierto.

—Madge, — digo con la voz ronca y giro las muñecas. Sigo atada pero por lo menos puedo moverlas un poco, — ¿Qué queréis de mi?

—No lo sé — admite mientras recoge un par de que están tiradas a mi alrededor, —Cato solo nos dijo que no te tocásemos. — se encoge de hombros y me da la espalda.

Miro a los Profesionales cuidadosamente. Han hecho una alianza con un chico de uno de los distritos exteriores y ladeo la cabeza, preguntándome que podrían querer de el. Aunque los del 1 son los que me prestan más atención. De vez en cuando uno de ellos gira la cabeza para mirarme o traerme un trago de agua. El chico, Marvel, no da tanto miedo como Cato y no encuentro su presencia tan intimidante. Por supuesto el también es molesto pero le elegiría sobre Cato. Marvel ha matado a todas sus presas rápidamente mientras que a Cato le gusta verlas sufrir.

—vamos 12. — Dice Marvel mientras camina hacia mí, —estamos montando el campamento allí. — asiento y dejo que me ayude a levantarme porque estoy demasiado temblorosa para hacerlo yo misma.

Camino lentamente tras Marvel, considerando escapar ahora mismo. Mi cabeza se gira hacia el bosque y siento que mis piernas se preparan para correr.

—ni lo intentes. — la chica diablillo del 2 dice con una risa. La miro fijamente y veo como empieza a juguetear con un cuchillo para intimidarme. Funciona y acelero el paso para alcanzar a los tributos del 1.

Cato lidera el grupo y ni siquiera me ha mirado desde que me ha atado. Espero que se olvide completamente, pero dudo que eso pase, no parece de los que olvidan. Trago saliva y bajo la mirada a mis botas negras mientras chafan la hierba verde y espesa.

El grupo deja de moverse y me choco con Marvel. El me mira fijamente antes de empujarme al final del grupo. Bajo la vista de nuevo y doy un tirón en un intento de liberarme. Cato reparte órdenes a todo el grupo y veo como empiezan a recoger las provisiones. Glimmer me lleva hasta el lago y me hace sentarme. Se muerde el labio y me da otro trago de agua antes de volver al trabajo.

Veo como el sol brilla atreves del lago y me pregunto si se trata de un sol artificial creado por los Vigilantes. Probablemente lo sea porque el cielo es demasiado azul y las nubes son demasiado blancas y esponjosas. Cierro los ojos y pienso en el cielo en casa. El color era siempre azul sucio y las nubes eran grises como el polvo de carbón. Sonrío pensando en la horrible capa de polvo de carbón. Solía odiar como el negro conseguía agarrarse a todo y volverlo lúgubre, pero ahora lo echo de menos. Desearía haberlo apreciado mejor.

Una gran mano se apoya en mi hombro y doy un salto. Alzo la mirada para ver a Cato sonriéndome, lo miro fijamente y luego devuelvo la mirada al agua.

—tengo un trato que hacer contigo— dice y alzo la ceja como respuesta.

— ¿Qué quieres? — pregunto girando las muñecas de nuevo.

—prometo no matarte o deja que ningún otro profesional te toque, si tú me ayudas a encontrar a tu compañero de distrito. — dice Cato y yo me levanto para encararle. El es más alto pero no me amedrento.

— ¿Qué pasa cuando lo encontremos? ¿Me matas? —pregunto retóricamente y el se ríe.

—no, te doy 24 horas de ventaja. — me responde y actúo como si estuviese midiendo mis opciones, pero sé que nunca le haría eso a Gale.

— ¿y si me niego? — pregunto y Cato sonríe un poco.

—te quedas con migo hasta que me canse de ti. —dice dando un paso hacia mí y bajando sus manos por mis brazos. —se que no eres tan inocente como pareces.

Pero si soy tan inocente como parezco. Nunca he besado a un chico o he tenido ojos recorriendo mi figura como ahora. Me muerdo el labio realmente sopesando mis opciones, pero so que es lo que tengo que hacer.

—No voy a ayudarte a encontrarlo— digo y cato sonríe inclinándose hacia mí. Esta demasiado cerca para mi gusto.

—Esperaba que dijeras eso— dice mientras aparta el pelo de mi cara.

….

Miro atentamente mientras el chico del distrito 3 prepara las minas anti persona. Es la primea vez que alguien ha hecho esto y hay que reconocer que el chico tiene merito. Su cerebro le ha salvado la vida pero dudo que los profesionales lo mantengan vivo mucho más.

Miro hacia Cato y me muerdo el labio preocupada por cuanto tiempo más m e mantendrá viva. La chica del 2 me mira de forma que no puedo evitar pensar que está planeando mi muy lenta y dolorosa muerte. Retuerzo las muñecas de nuevo en un intento de escapar, pero es inútil y solo consigo quedarme mas frustrada.

—Bueno— empieza cato, y levanto los ojos hasta los suyos— nos vamos a cazar. — el grupo vitorea y yo me encojo. Espero que no me hagan ir con ellos.

—tu te quedas aquí. — Gruñe Cato señalando al chico del 3, —asegúrate de que ella se queda. — añade con una siniestra sonrisa que hace que se me ponga la piel de gallina.

El grupo se va entre fuertes risas y estoy aliviada de verles marcharse. El chico del 3 continua colocando las minas anti persona y hago un mapa mental de las minas subterráneas.

— ¿Por qué les estas ayudando? — le pregunto y sus cejas se fruncen.

—pienso mantenerme vivo tanto tiempo como pueda y si eso significa hacer equipo con ellos, entonces lo hago. —contesta sin levantar la vista de la bomba.

— ¿pero qué pasa cuando ya no te necesiten? — le pregunto curiosa de si tiene algún plan para largarse de aquí.

—Corro— dice simplemente y entonces me mira, —al grupo no le gusta ese capo de allí porque ninguno ha visto nada parecido. Correré hacia allí y me alejaré cuanto sea posible.

— ¿Por qué no robas las provisiones y huyes ahora? — digo retorciendo las muñecas de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué no lo haces tú? —pregunta y frunzo el ceño.

—estoy atada, no llegaré muy lejos si no puedo usar las manos. —Contesto con un encogimiento de hombros, — ¿crees que puedas desatarme?

—No, —contesta y yo suspiro, —no puedo, Cato me mataría.

—lo entiendo. —digo, mirando a las minas de nuevo. —soy Madge, por cierto.

—Ian —dice con un asentimiento —así que ¿Por qué no ayudas a Cato a encontrar a tu compañero de distrito?

—el tiene que volver a casa. — Contesto con un encogimiento de hombros, —su familia le necesita y el Distrito tiene que tener un ganador. La gente del 12 lo necesita, las cosas están realmente mal por allí. —digo e Ian asiente.

—eres valiente. — dice y yo sonrío. —esperemos que no lo encuentren.

….

Un canon resuena durante la noche y de golpe despierto de mi sueño. No recuerdo sentirme adormilada pero estoy enrolladla en un apretado ovillo cerca del pequeño fuego que Ian ha prendido. Solo puedo rezar que no haya sido el cañón de Gale y miro el bosque atentamente solo por si él aparece.

Nadie aparece y siento que se me cierran los parpados. Me quedo dormida rápidamente, intentando descansar suficiente antes de que el grupo regrese. Aunque solo dormito, dejando las orejas atentas a sus fuertes pasos y sus sonoras risas.

El grupo no aparece hasta la madrugada y cualquier ventaja que creyese tener anoche desaparece tan pronto como hago contacto ocular con Cato. Todos los profesionales siguen vivos suspiro deseando que se hubiesen llevado a alguno de ellos anoche.

—Tu compañero es bastante difícil de encontrar — dice Cato y mi estomago se relaja, no fue el cañón de Gale. —nos vas a ayudar, te guste o no.

—no os pienso ayudar a encontrarle. — gruño enfadada.

Cato me coge por el collar de la chaqueta y me estampa contra un árbol. Mi cabeza golpea fuertemente contra el tronco y mi cuello cruje dolorosamente.

—o nos ayudas o dejo que Clove te mate. — gruñe Cato y casi le escupo a la cara.

—Bien— doy un bufido y Cato me suelta. —pero tienes que desatarme.

Cato me mira y me da la vuelta, una fría hoja rasga la cuerda y me froto las muñecas suavemente. La piel esta rasgada y hay sangre seca en ellas, se va a infectar si no las lavo.

—Si corres…—empieza Cato y yo golpeo el agua enfadada.

—no voy a hui. — digo secamente, no voy a hacerlo. Voy a llevar a los Profesionales tan lejos de Gale como pueda.

—bien. — dice con un asentimiento y entonces inclina la cabeza y me levanta de nuevo. Es más amable esta vez y yo aparto la cabeza incomoda. —creo que sé cómo hacer que 12 deje de esconderse.


	9. Capitulo 9

Esta historia no me pertenece, es una traducción de la obra Evening Sun de rianterren. En mi perfil se pueden encontrar enlaces a la obra y al perfil de la autora.

**Capítulo 9:**

Lo que sea que haya planeado Cato se ha retrasado debido al fuego. Un humo denso se eleva desde la parte más lejana del bosque y me muerdo el labio hasta que la piel se rompe. Si los Profesionales no encuentran a Gale lo hará el fuego probablemente lo hará. Así que tengo que encontrarle primero y asegurarme de que está bien, porque esta es la forma del capitolio de hacerle pagar por la flecha durante su sesión de evaluación. Tengo que encontrarle y advertirle sobre Cato y el resto del grupo porque él parece ser su principal objetivo. El competidor principal en los juegos, es una amenaza para Cato desde que recibió una puntuación de 11. Esa es la razón de que siga viva, porque Cato me necesita para encontrarle y así termina con todas las posibilidades del Distrito 12 de una vez.

Cato da vueltas dando pisotadas enfadado mientras el fuego sigue rugiendo mas allá. Resto de los Profesionales lo observan caminar de un lado a otro aprensivamente porque nadie quiere meterse en su camino por si estalla y se desquita con alguno de nosotros. Ian es el único que parece tranquilo, con la capucha puesta y la respiración ligera. está dormido. Sacudo la cabeza y apoyo la cabeza en la mano, todavía viendo la columna de humo.

Un cañón suena y mi corazón da un vuelco. Aunque podría ser cualquiera, me digo a mi misma, no es el. Cato para de pasearse y saca la espada dando un sablazo con fuerza. Marvel y Glimmer se apartan del medio rápidamente y Clove hace una mueca. Los ojos de ambos, Cato y Clove, se fijan en mí y yo doy un paso atrás.

—estoy cansado de esperar. Nos vamos. — dice Cato y mis ojos se ensanchan. —nos mantendremos lejos del área de fuego, hay mucho mas bosque para buscar. —Clove asiente entusiasmada y se guarda los cuchillos en la chaqueta.

—no pienso acabar carbonizada. Esperemos hasta mañana. —Glimmer propone y Gato gruñe enfadado, pero guarda la espada.

Sus ojos se centran en los míos y empiezo a temblar. Cato parece absolutamente trastornado y me pregunto si todos los tributos del Distrito 2 están un poco locos. Todos los años parecen estar sedientos de sangre y harían cualquier cosa por conseguirla. Me pregunto que enseñan allá para volver sus mentes así. ¿Qué podría hacerse a la mente de un niño para que crezca con tal odio?

—vamos a comprobar loso campos por lo menos. A ver si encontramos a alguien con quien divertirnos un poco. — dice Cato mientras coge la espada de nuevo. Glimmer rueda los ojos pero accede porque el fuego está en el lado opuesto de la arena.

Marvel me ata de nuevo porque todavía no se fían de que no salga corriendo cuando se van. Clove patea a Ian para despertarle y el aprieta y se apoya en una caja una caja asintiendo al grupo y a cualesquiera que sean las ordenes que de dan.

—así que ¿cuál es tu plan? — pregunta mientras camina hacia mí. No me desata pero afloja la cuerda lo suficiente para que pueda quitármelas yo misma.

— ¿a qué te refieres? — le pregunto mientras me froto las muñecas distraídamente.

—me refiero a ¿cómo vas a mantener a los Profesionales lejos de tu compañero de distrito? — pregunta con molestia.

—no tengo ni idea. —digo balando la mirada a mis pies. —solo necesito mantenerlos lejos.

—realmente tienes que querer a ese chico. —dice Ian y siento que mi cara se calienta por el sonrojo.

—supongo que somos amigos. — le contesto y él hace una mueca.

—la mayoría de amigos no morirían por el otro. Incluso si dicen que lo harían, la mente humana es demasiado egoísta para eso—dice Ian con una mueca mayor, —así que o le quieres o tu cabeza no funciona del todo bien.

—no soy estúpida, si es lo que estas insinuando. —replico y el deja salir una carcajada.

— ¿así que admites que le quieres? — pregunta y me muerdo el labio, preguntándome como se ha dado cuenta de mi largo enamoramiento de Gale Hawthorne.

—s-si, supongo que le quiero un poquito. — digo y Ian se ríe, haciendo que mi sonrojo aumente.

—entonces ¿Cuál es tu plan? No puedes llevar al grupo por el bosque sin uno. ¿Qué pasa si os cruzáis con él? — pregunta y yo arranco algo de césped encogiendo los hombros como respuesta.

—no lo sé. — digo tirando el césped enfadada. —no sé cómo se supone que voy a ayudarle. ¡Todo lo que sé es que Gale tiene que ganar, que tiene que volver a casa!

— ¡dios Madge! — Dice sacudiendo la cabeza — ¿podrías para de actuar como una patética niñita y empezar a pensar con la cabeza? — pregunta y me quedo mirándolo, cogida con la guardia baja.

— ¿que? — me sorprendo porque nadie me ha hablado así jamás. Es extrañamente reconfortante.

—se inteligente, si ves algo que Gale podría haber preparado lleva al grupo lejos de ello. Ve siempre un par de pasos por delante así podrás ver las cosas antes y sacar pistas del entorno. — dice y yo asiento, escuchando sus palabras cuidadosamente. —y si se da el caso y os cruzáis con e l haz algo para que el grupo te siga, porque estoy seguro de que Gale puede apañárselas con Cato, pero no con el grupo entero.

Asiento y empiezo a cortar césped de nuevo, — si tanto quieres que gane vas a tener que sacrificarte a ti misma, porque solo puede haber un ganador, recuérdalo.

…

Marvel patea a Ian para despertarlo y yo le doy un asentimiento como despedida mientras sigo al grupo hacia el bosque. Cato nos guía hacia una parte más espesa del bosque y arque las cejas hacia mí. Yo frunzo las mías en respuesta y él me tira el suelo enfadado.

—Bueno, — dice y yo le miro, encontrándome con sus ojos fríos como el hielo. — vamos a buscarlo. Sabes cómo son sus trampas y estoy seguro de que no estaba aquel incendio, es demasiado inteligente.

Me levanto temblorosa y empiezo a moverme temblorosa a través de los arboles. Mi mayor esperanza de encontrar una de las trampas de Gale es ser discreta, pero las pisadas de los profesionales son demasiado pesadas y sé que están asustando cualquier cosa que pudiese guiarme. Así que me agacho y empiezo a mirar los arbustos o me pongo de puntillas para comprobar los arboles.

Finalmente encuentro una cuerda de una trampa y mi corazón se acelera cuando me doy cuenta de que es obra de Gale. Estoy un par de metros por delante de los profesionales, así que cambio rápidamente de dirección para que no puedan ver la trampa. Un par de pasos más adelante encuentro manchas de sangre en las hojas y ramas secas. También hay huellas y me asusto porque Gale podría estar herido y porque accidentalmente he llevado a los Profesionales hasta el. Empiezo a borrar las huellas e intento cubrir las hojas ensangrentadas, pero no me da tiempo. Un cuchillo atraviesa el aire y se clava en la parte blanda de mi brazo.

— ¡está intentando esconder algo! — sisea Clove y yo empiezo a correr. Glimmer aparee y rápidamente me tira al suelo, clavando el cuchillo más profundamente en mi brazo.

Entonces, como lobos, el grupo me rodea. Clove sonríe feliz, como si hubiese estado esperando esto todo el tiempo, y Marvel sacude la cabeza antes de estirar el cuello. Cato simplemente sacude la cabeza y saca la espada.

—Glimmer, Marvel, vosotros venís conmigo. — dice y mi corazón se detiene. —Clove, no la mates, pero tortúrala lo suficiente para que le llame. Si no aparece simplemente llévala de vuelta al campamento y lo intentaremos en otra área. — Clove asiente y saca el pequeño cuchillo de mi brazo.

…

Grito y lloro, pero no llamo a Gale. El cuchillo de Clove cava en mi brazo, de desliza por mi pierna, y entonces se engancha en uno de los bordes de mi boca rebanando un trocito.

—Llámale, —chilla mientras agarra un parte de mi pelo y me obliga a levantar la cabeza. La fría hoja se presiona por mi garganta, —sabes que vendrá, por eso no gritas.

Aunque Gale no vendrá, tiene una familia de la que preocuparse. No vendrá porque solo soy una chica que le compraba fresas. No soy importante para él, así que le llamo para hacer que el dolor desaparezca. — ¡Gale!

El silencio es la única respuesta y por la frustración Clove clava el cuchillo en mi hombro, — ¡Gale, por favor! — grito de nuevo y esta vez deseando una flecha que vuele por el aire y la mate.

Otra puñalada y empiezo a notar mi visión borrosa por la pérdida de sangre. Clove para porque se da cuenta de lo débil que estoy. Siento que la presión de sus rodillas se aligera y cierro los ojos, dando bocanadas. Ya no siento el dolor.

Suena un cañón y abro los ojos asegurándome que no era mío. No lo es, porque todavía puedo ver a Clove sobre mí, con los ojos enfocados en algún lugar lejano. Da un paso hacia lo que sea que este mirando para ver mejor. No puedo oír nada e intento recordar si el chuchillo ha cortado cerca de mi oreja.

Alguien da pisotones por el bosque y se para en mi mano. Mis ojos apenas pueden enfocarse en Cato y Marvel mientras huyen de algo. Cato coge a Clove y se despide de mí con la mano antes de que los tres empiezan a correr. Mis ojos están cerrados y los obligo a abrirse para ver de lo que están huyendo.

Hay abejas persiguiéndolos. Frunzo las cejas y veo un par de las abejas picarme y me empiezo a asustar cuando me doy cuenta de que son rastrevíspulas. Las aparto débilmente, afortunadamente solo un par de ellas me han picado, el resto del enjambre ha seguido a los Profesionales.

Los Profesionales probablemente volverán a por mí. Tengo que salir de aquí, pero estoy tan débil… mis ojos se cierran de nuevo y doy otra bocanada de aire, viendo el Distrito 12 tras mis parpados. La música de piano me llena las orejas y veo a todos, de vuelta en el 12, viéndome morir. La gente que quiero, como mis padres y mi única amiga, Katniss. Ellos me hacen señas para que me acerque e intento correr hacia ellos, pero mis extremidades son demasiado pesadas. Obligo a mis ojos a abrirse de nuevo y encuentro mi visión borrosa y desenfocada de nuevo. Una pequeña figura cernirse sobre mí y tocarme las sienes.

—vas a estar bien. — Susurra, —solo aguanta, Madge.

Pero cierro los ojos de nuevo porque no puedo aguantarlo. Estoy demasiado débil, así que dejo que mi mente vuele lenta y dolorosamente. Estoy muriendo, pienso para mí misma, y entonces empiezan las visiones.


	10. Capitulo 10

como la semana pasada falte a i palabra, me sabe fatal tener que decir esto, es muy probable que **durante las próximas semanas no habrá nuevos capítulos.**la historia no está en espera ni la voy a abandonar, seguiré traduciendo en mis ratos libres, pero empiezan los parciales y mis estudios son lo primero (sobre todo porque si no apruebo en dos años me voy a la calle).

Esta historia no me pertenece, es una traducción de la obra **Evening Sun** de **rianterren**. En mi perfil se pueden encontrar enlaces a la obra y al perfil de la autora.

**Capítulo 10:**

Pequeñas y frías manos presionan contra mis sienes y abro los ojos sorprendida. La niña de piel caramelo me sonríe y retrocede un par de pasos. Sus grandes ojos negros encuentran los míos azules.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? — la pequeña niña pregunta y yo pestañeo un par de veces intentando concentrarme en sus palabras y en el lugar en el que me encuentro.

Ya no estoy tirada en el suelo del bosque sino a salvo metida en un saco de dormir negro en una húmeda cueva. Sus ojos se ensanchan con preocupación y se acerca a mí cuidadosamente. Me diento rápidamente y doy un grito ahogado por el dolor que sube por mi costado.

— ¡cuidado! — Dice poniendo las manos en mis brazos, —volverás a abrir la herida. Acaba de parar de sangrar.

— ¿Quién eres? — digo con la voz ronca y la niña sonríe pasándome algo de agua. Sé que es del 11 pero no puedo recordar su nombre. Aunque es una flor, eso lo sé.

—soy Rue. — dice y le sonrío. Se sienta y me mira cuidadosamente, buscando cualquier signo de dolor.

— ¿Por qué estas ayudándome? — le pregunto tras unos minutos de silencio.

—el chico de tu distrito me pidió que lo hiciese. — Dice con una ligera sonrisa, —el me da cosas para sobrevivir mientras os mantenga vigilados a ti y a los profesionales.

— ¿por que querría Gale que alguien me mantenga vigilada? — le pregunto confusa y ella sonríe de nuevo.

—no lo sé, pero ninguno de nosotros se ha alejado jamás de ti. En realidad fue Gale quien soltó el nido de rastrevíspulas del árbol para que pudiese alejarte de Clove. — me contesta bastante orgullosa y le sonrío.

— ¿tú me cargaste? —le pregunto porque no hay forma de que una pequeña niña de 12 años haya sido capaz de cargarme.

—bueno, Gale me ayudo un poquito. —dice con una sonrisa y me sonrojo un poco imaginándome a Gale llevándome a la cueva.

— ¿donde está Gale? — le pregunto y ella se ríe mirando fuera de la cueva.

—en algún lugar ahí fuera. — Mis ojos se fijan en la entrada y suspiro, — el no se queda realmente, solo deja la comida y el agua en un árbol concreto y eso es todo. Lo veo cuando salgo a recoger bayas o cualquier cosa, siempre esta deambulando por ahí.

—Oh, ¿así que no crees que vaya a venir a verme? — pregunto y Rue sacude la cabeza.

—no, probablemente solo vendrá si ve tu foto en el cielo. Solo para asegurarse de que estas realmente muerta. — me contesta y miro a la entrada de la cueva preguntándome donde puede estar Gale.

— ¿pero está a salvo? — pregunto y Rue asiente mordiéndose el labio.

—Por ahora, — y mi estomago da un vuelco, — se encontró con un par de mutos el segundo día y le rasgaron el brazo. El no me deja ayudarle y está realmente infectado.

—bueno, ¿no puede Haymitch enviarle algo con el dinero de los patrocinadores? —digo y Rue asiente solemnemente.

—lo hizo, pero Gale me hizo usarlas en tus heridas. Dijo que estaba bien sin caridad. — tengo ganas de llorar y patear algo. ¿Cómo ha podido hacer algo así?

—quiero verle. — digo y Rue me mira sacudiendo la cabeza, no. — tráemelo, Rue, quiero verle.

—pero Madge…— empieza pero sacudo la cabeza en señal de no.

—solo tráelo aquí. — digo bruscamente y ella suspira.

— vale, veré lo que puedo hacer. — dice levantándose y caminando hacia fuera.

—Gracias, — digo y ella se gira para mirarme con sus grandes ojos. —ten cuidado. — asiente y empieza a correr fuera de la cueva, sus pasos son ligeros y dejo de oírlos rápidamente

…

A Rue le cuesta el día entero volver y cuando lo hace parece cansada y enfadada, pero afortunadamente no está sola.

Gale entra cojeando y mi estomago da un vuelco con la vista de su cara y su brazo ensangrentados. Sus ojos grises siguen ardiendo y sonrío por el hecho de que no se ha rendido.

—Hawthorne. — le digo y el asiente con la cabeza antes de dejarse caer en el suelo. — ¡Gale! — voy hacia el rápidamente, ignorando el dolor que recorre mi cuerpo. — ¡Gale! — le llamo mientras peino su espeso pelo hacia atrás, esta apelmazado por la sangre, —Hawthorne, ¡mírame!

Gale deja salir un ligero gemido y yo toco su cara para ver la tenue cicatriz en su ceja. —Hey Undersee, — me susurra y le sonrió cuando sus ojos se abren lentamente.

— ¿en que estabas pensando? — le pregunto y el arque las cejas como pregunta. — ¿Por qué no usaste la medicine en ti mismo?, ¿Por qué eres tan tozudo?

—no me gusta la caridad, Undersee, ya lo sabes. — dice con una pequeña sonrisa antes de sentarse. Yo me quedo encima de él mientras Rue estira el saco de dormir a su lado para que se apoye. —de todas formas tú la necesitabas más que yo.

—no, no lo hacía. — digo con los dientes apretados y él me mira elevando una ceja y sonriendo con escepticismo. —yo no tengo una familia que me necesita como a ti la tuya, Gale.

—puede que no, pero no iba a dejarte morir. — contesta mirándome. Yo bajo la mirada y me sonrojo haciendo que Rue suele una risita

—bueno, yo no voy a dejarte morir. —le digo y Gale rueda los ojos. —no voy a hacerlo; los Profesionales tienen medicina que podría coger.

Gale me mira con los ojos ardiendo de ira mientras busca en mi cara cualquier signo de sarcasmo, —No. — Afirma cuando se da cuenta de que no estoy bromeando, —no, no te salvé para que pudieses morir luego.

—voy a morir de todas formas, Gale. Estamos en los Juegos del Hambre, solo hay un ganador y no voy a ser yo. — le digo bruscamente y Gale aprieta la mandíbula enfadado.

— ¿Por qué no puedes ver lo que yo? — murmura y apenas puedo oírlo, —ves si quieres, pero no creas que no te seguiré.

— ¿Por qué eres tan exasperante? — pregunto y el levanta los hombros haciendo una mueca de dolor por la herida del brazo. —puedes ir si dejas que Rue te cure primero. — digo y el asistente haciendo una mueca.

Rue revolotea hasta él y le quita la chaqueta enseñando los cortes en la carne. La piel está abierta y hecha trizas, también hay un olor nauseabundo saliendo de la herida que me hace arrugar la nariz con disgusto. A Gale le dan arcadas y gira la cabeza, enseñando las pequeñas quemaduras que bajan por su cuello, así que estaba en el fuego.

Rue limpia y venda la herida con hojas. Sus manos parecen obrar maravillas mientras el pus que llenaba la herida desaparece y lentamente esta vuelve a su tamaño y color originales. Arqueo las cejas hacia Rue y ella sonríe orgullosamente ante sus habilidades médicas.

—eso es lo mejor que puedo conseguir, pero si realmente quieres que se cure vas a necesitar medicina. — dice Rue mirando a Gale y el asiente cuidadosamente bajando el brazo.

Gale se levanta lentamente cogiendo sus cosas. Me levanto con el pero bloqueo la entrada de la cueva, — ¿Dónde vas? — siseo y él hace una mueca pidiéndome que me quite.

—me voy. — dice, como si fuese la cosa mas obvia y simple del mundo.

—me doy cuenta de eso, pero ¿por qué? — le espeto y bloqueo mi peso cuando intenta moverme. Gale se ríe y sacude la cabeza.

—porque no me voy a quedar aquí sentado. — contesta con un encogimiento de hombros. Doy un pisotón enfadada y el se ríe de nuevo ates de cogerme con el brazo bueno, levantándome con tranquilidad y apartándome de la entrada.

— ¡Hawthorne! — me quejo y el se ríe inclinando la cabeza hacia mí. —tú te quedas.

—Undersee. — dice, haciéndome enfadar aun mas. — no voy a hacerlo.

Rápidamente le quito el arco de la mano y doy un paso atrás antes de que pueda recuperarlo. Arquea una ceja y aprieta la mandíbula cogiendo aliento enfadado. Hace una mueca de dolor por el movimiento y se muerde el labio intentando contener un quejido.

—apenas puedes mover ese brazo. —sigo manteniendo la distancia de el por si acaso, —quédate solo una noche. Una noche y ya está, después te puedes ir.

— ¿y entonces me dejaras solo? —gruñe y yo ruedo los ojos.

—sí, pero entonces tienes que prometer que me dejarás sola. Se acabó tener a Rue vigilándome, se acabó usar los regalos de tus patrocinadores en mí. — digo y el asiente antes de volver a entrar a la cueva.

Los tres nos sentamos en silencio. Rue bosteza somnolienta y dejo que apoye la cabeza en mi regazo, acaricio su pelo y le tarareo una nana para que se duerma como mi madre solía hacer. No puedo imaginarme estar en los juegos a su edad. Es solo una niña, una niña pequeña que apenas ha experimentado nada en la vida.

El día pronto se convierte en noche y suspiro porque extraño la puesta de sol. Mis ojos van hasta Gale y veo que está profundamente dormido, me descubro a mi misma preguntándome i ha dormido algo en los últimos días. Se remueve y mis cejas se fruncen por su herida, necesita medicación.

Me quito a Re de encima y la envuelvo en su chaqueta. Sus ojos se entreabren y le acaricio las sienes hasta que se duerme de nuevo. Mis ojos salen disparados hacia Gale, afortunadamente sique dormid y tomo aliento abrochándome la chaqueta. Mis dedos acarician el broche dorado y me muerdo el labio cerrando los ojos, tengo que ser valiente como Maysilee

Con todo el valor que tengo salgo de la cueva hacia la oscuridad de la noche. Mi brazo grita con agonía pero aparto el dolor y continúa mi camino hacia el campamento de los Profesionales. Solo sé que están en un claro así que simplemente camino deseando ir en la dirección correcta.

Pronto puedo notar el olor a humo y ver el resplandor de una fogata. El gran campamento de los profesionales está iluminado por el fuego y freno escondido por los árboles y arbustos. Solo hay una persona en el campamento y sonrío por mi suerte. Ian está sentado enfrente del fuego con las manos envueltas en vendas ensangrentadas. Con una súbita muestra de valor me muestro ante él. Se levanta rápidamente y sus ojos revisan los alrededores, ningún profesional aparece.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Madge? — susurra y me acerco a él para calentarme con el fuego.

—Gale, — susurro y carraspeo un poco intentando aclararme la voz, —Gale necesita medicina, fue atacado por mutos, la herida está muy infectada.

—Vale, — dice revisando un montón, —tienes suerte de que los Profesionales no pasan lista de los medicamentos. — sonrío y miro mientras saca aluna pomada y pastillas.

— ¿Dónde están los profesionales? — pregunto y miro al bosque, asegurándome que no aparecen.

—cazándoos a ti y a Gale. — me contesta y asiento con un estremecimiento. —no sé cuándo volverán así que deberías salir de aquí.

—gracias Ian. — digo mientras le cojo las medicinas, guardándolas en mi chaqueta. — deberías venir conmigo. —le digo mirándole y sonríe un poco.

—no, no puedo. — Dice e inclino la cabeza hacia él, —podrías volver a necesitar ayuda.

—gracias de nuevo. — digo y le abrazo, el se tensa ante el contacto pero se relaja y me devuelve el abrazo. —eres un buen amigo.

Asiente y me separa de él. Me despido con la mano y corro a la oscuridad del bosque. Esta vez se donde voy así que vuelvo más fácilmente a la cueva. Gale y Rue siguen profundamente dormidos y sonrío ante lo relajados que están. Estiro los brazos y doy un quejido por el tirón en mi herida.

El ruido despierta a Gale y no puedo evitar soltar una risita porque justo ahora se ha despertado, — ¿Qué demonios, Madge? — susurra e inclino la cabeza.

— ¿qué? — susurro intentando parecer inocente.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — pregunta sentándose y intentando verme en la oscuridad.

—No podía dormir, — digo y el entrecierra los ojos.

—se que has salido, Madge. —dice y e muerdo le labio mirándome. —te dije que no lo hicieses.

—necesitas la medicina, Gale, y no voy a discutir esto contigo. Lo hice, ya se ha acabado y ahora estoy cansada, tengo frio y me duele el brazo. — digo tomando una gran bocanada cuando mi voz se quiebra.

—ven aquí, — dice moviéndose a un lado para hacerme sitio. Me acerco cuidadosamente y me siento a su lado, descansando la cabeza en la pared de la cueva —no deberías haber ido. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—tu salvase mi vida y yo he salvado la tuya. ¿No puedes simplemente darme las gracias y dejar el asunto en paz? — le pregunto y el encoge los hombros solo lo necesario para que toquen lo míos.

—Gracias, — dice en una exhalación y doy un salto por lo cerca que esta, —pero sabes que nunca estaremos en paz.

— ¿por qué dices eso? — pregunto con un bostezo y siento que mi cabeza cae hasta su hombro.

—porque seguiremos salvándonos el uno al otro. — dice y entonces inclina la cabeza hacia la mía.

—prometámonos que no lo haremos. —susurro cerrando los ojos, arropada por su corazón.

—no puedo prometerte eso, Madge. — dice y añade algo mas pero ya estoy demasiado adormilada para entender lo que dice y solo asiento con la cabeza en respuesta. El suelta una carcajada y se acerca más dejando salir un profundo y cansado suspiro, finalmente nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.


	11. Capitulo 11

Esta historia no me pertenece, es una traducción de la obra Evening Sun de rianterren. En mi perfil se pueden encontrar enlaces a la obra y al perfil de la autora.

**Capítulo 11:**

El movimiento en los hombres de Gale me despierta de golpe. Levanto la vista y le fulmino con la mirada causando que sonría con superioridad.

— ¿Dónde vas? — murmuro, porque sigo medio dormida.

—Desayuno, —contesta, —Rue y yo volveremos en un rato.

— ¿os vais los dos? —le pregunto a la pequeña Rue a quien no había notado tras de Gale, asiente entusiasmada antes de mirar a Gale con los ojos llenos de admiración.

—si. Gale va a cazar y yo voy a recolectar. —dice bastante orgullosa y yo le sonrío.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? —digo levantándome y haciendo una pequeña mueca por el dolor en las articulaciones.

—sentarte aquí y esperar a que volvamos. —me ordena Gale y le fulmino de nuevo, esta vez no sonríe sino que frunce el ceño y gruñe.

—quiero ayudar. — le digo a Gale. Mis ojos vuelan al cuchillo que lleva atado al cinturón.

Gale lo cubre rápidamente y mis ojos se levantan para encontrarse con los suyos. Los iris de un plata llameante, pero me mantengo firme y le mantengo la mirada.

— tú no vienes. — gruñe, vocalizando cada silaba.

—si voy. Ayudaré a Rue. — digo señalando a la pequeña figura. Ella asiente entusiasmada de nuevo pero Gale sacude la cabeza.

—Cato está ahí fuera en el bosque buscándote. Si te encuentra estas muerta, y se acabó. — me contesta. Dejo salir un suspiro de frustración y doy un pisotón.

— ¿a quién le importa si Cato me mata? Solo sería una persona menos que antes, eso significa una persona menos antes de que vuelvas a casa. — digo y los ojos de Gale brillan con una mezcla de emociones antes de que vuelvan a ser duros como la piedra.

—a mi me importa si te mata. — dice y doy un pequeño paso atrás. — ¿así que puedes simplemente sentarte aquí y esperar pacientemente a que volvamos?

—No . — digo y Gale suspira con impaciencia. — Cato también va a por ti.

—no me asusta Cato. — Gale dice su nombre con desprecio.

—a mi si. — le susurro frunciendo las cejas. — tampoco quiero que te mate, Gale. —digo más alto, mordiéndome el labio.

Nos miramos el uno al otro un momento, ninguno de nosotros quiere dar su brazo a torcer.

—deja que venga, Gale, no vamos a sacar nada si nos quedamos aquí discutiendo. — "pipes" Rue poniéndose entre nosotros. Sus grandes ojos retándole a que discuta con ella.

—Bien, — murmura Gale alejándose de nosotras y Rue me sonríe triunfante.

Todos salimos de la cueva. Gale y yo seguimos un poco adoloridos pero la medicina parece haber ayudado mucho porque nuestras heridas parecen estar curándose rápidamente.

— ¿recuerdas el silbido? — pregunta Rue y Gale asiente con la cabeza, haciendo crujir el cuello y estirando la espalda.

—Nos quedaremos dentro de su alcance — dice Gale, colocándose el carcaj de flechas en la espalda

—vale, vamos Madge. — dice Rue mientras se adentra en una parte más oscura del mosque.

—Madge, — llama Gale antes de que pueda seguirla. Me giro y le miro inclinando la cabeza interrogante. —toma.

Gale me pasa el cuchillo que estaba atado a su cinturón. Lo sostengo incómodamente en mis manos, el tacto es un poco pesado. Nuestras miradas se encuentran y puedo ver el conflicto en sus ojos.

—No creo que pueda matar a nadie— digo, guardando el cuchillo cuidadosamente en mi chaqueta, como Clove hacia.

—lo harás si es necesario. — dice estudiando mi cara. —no te alejes mucho de Rue, pero estaré cerca si me necesitas.

Asiento y me doy la vuelta, caminando atraves del bosque hasta encontrar a Rue. Me sonríe y entonces sube a un árbol en un tiempo record.

—Rue, — digo con una risa, —no puedo escalar arboles. — lo que es cierto, como hija del alcalde nunca llegue a jugar en el exterior. En su lugar siempre me encontrarías en el suelo con mis muñecas.

—está bien. — Dice Rue saltando a otro árbol, — quédate abajo y yo echaré un vistazo desde aquí.

Asiento y sigo el crujido de las ramas mientras ella salta de rama en rama. Sonrío para mí misma preguntándome como debe ser el distrito 11. Ella para de golpe, lo que hace que se me hiele la sangre y mis músculos se tensen, preparados para correr si lo necesito.

Aunque no hay peligro, y Rue deja salir una pequeña melodía de cuatro notas que manda escalofríos por mi espalda. Ese silbido suena tan puro que mi corazón da un vuelco, porque ella es solo una niña. Una pequeña niña de 12 años que ni siquiera ha tenido la oportunidad de vivir. Los sinsajos parecen estar de acuerdo conmigo porque continúan la melodía, haciéndola resonar por el bosque, dándole una inolvidable melodía.

Rue baja la vista hacia mí con una sonrisa y yo le devuelvo el gesto poco entusiasmada. Ella baja de un salto y señala un arbusto de bayas.

—recoge esas, — dice y yo asiento, quitándome la chaqueta para recoger tantas como pueda. — hay algunas raíces comestibles por allí que voy a recoger.

—no te alejes mucho Rue. — digo, con el propósito de protegerla aunque Gale confíe en ella para vigilarme.

—no lo hare, Madge. Solo sigue silbando, así sabré que estas bien. — dice y asiento acariciando su pelo.

—ten cuidado. — digo y ella asiente antes de girarse y alejarse con pasos tranquilos.

Recojo y ocasionalmente mordisqueo las bayas, silbando la melodía de cuatro notas de Rue. Las bayas me dejan increíblemente sedienta y me encuentro a mi misma caminando por el bosque hacia el murmullo de un riachuelo. Siento el cuchillo pesado en mi bolsillo, pero eso también me hace sentir un poco segura. Me salpico la cara con el agua fría y la bebo sedienta.

El crujido de una rama a mi espalda me pone en alerta y me levanto cautelosamente. Cato me ha encontrado. Empiezo a respirar más profundamente y mis dedos alcanzan el cuchillo. Otra rama cruje y mi cuerpo se tensa, pero no consigo convencer a mis piernas de que corran.

Un gruñido bajo suena y doy un paso atrás. Eso no ha sido Cato. El depredador sale de unos matorrales y me muerdo el labio mientras el lobo salvaje me gruñe de nuevo. Tiene espuma en la boca y tiemblo ante su visión.

Mis dedos se aprietan sobre el mango del cuchillo mientras el lobo empieza a dar vueltas a mí alrededor. Su pelaje plateado esta erizado. No creo que pueda escapar de él, mantengo la guardia sosteniendo el cuchillo.

El bosque esta en silencio hasta que dos sinsajos diferentes cantan el silbido de Rue. Uno de Gale y uno de Rue. Sé que se asustaran si no respondo y se asustarían todavía más si no me encuentran en el arbusto de bayas.

El lobo gruñe y me muerdo el labio más fuerte, rompiendo la piel. Se lanza hacia adelante y grito cuando su gran cuerpo choca con el mío. Instintivamente llevo en cuchillo hacia el pecho de animal.

Cierro los ojos fuertemente esperando a que el lobo me ataque, pero no se mueve. Abro los ojos lentamente y me aparto el lobo de encima. Le he clavado el cuchillo donde debía estar su corazón.

Me sacudo y repto hasta el riachuelo para lavarme la sangre del lobo. Silbo entre temblores y los sinsajos recogen mi tono llevándolo entre los árboles.

Un aullido se extiende por el bosque y me levanto, comenzando una rápida carrera. Me empujo a mi misma a correr hasta que choco contra el arbusto y encuentro a Gale y Rue. Gale ve la sangre de inmediato y con un movimiento de su brazo soy empujada protectoramente tras él, ya hay una flecha cargada en su arco.

—No, es de lobo— digo, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Las manitas de Rue me tocan el brazo cuidadosamente y doy un salto.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — pregunta Gale con los ojos todavía fijos en el bosque, preparado para disparar si es necesario.

—un gran lobo gris me ha atacado. Estaba solo pero he escuchado otro aullido. —digo y Rue continua acariciando mi espalda para tranquilizarme.

— ¿lobos o mutos? — pregunta Gale y doy un gemido ahogado, no estoy segura ya que no he visto a ninguno antes. — Undersee, ¿lobos o mutos? —pregunta mientras otro aullido

—no lo sé, Gale. — susurro mientras una rama cruje.

Dos grandes lobos aparecen y antes de que puedan empezar a rodearnos siquiera dos flechas se clavan en sus cuerpos. Los pájaros y habitantes del bosque empiezan hacer ruido y corretear de nuevo por el suelo del bosque porque el depredador se ha ido. Gale se relaja, caminando hacia los lobos y cogiendo una de sus cabezas.

—lobos. —Dice mirándome, —puedes saberlos por su tamaño y pelaje.

—No lo sabía Gale, —digo mirándole, —nunca había visto un lobo.

—Está bien— gruñe, —solo no vuelvas a ir por tu cuenta de nuevo.

Asiento y miro como deja caer el lobo y asiente hacia nosotras para que le sigamos a la cueva. Suena un cañon y doy un salto acercándome a Gale. Baja la mirada hacia mí y pone una pequeña sonrisa de superioridad golpeándome con el hombro. Rue ríe disimuladamente tras nosotros y Gale se separa de mí con una pequeña sonrisa.

Gale da pisotazos por la sueva porque otro tributo de los distritos exteriores ha sido asesinado. Trago saliva viéndole pasear arriba y abajo murmurando sobre algo.

Rue se apoya en mí y juntas vemos como Gale pasea de arriba abajo. Él para de pronto y patea su mochila enfadado.

—Gale, — digo, intentando calmarle pero no me mira. El estomago de Rue gruñe como respuesta y Gale se detiene, mirándola.

Ella se encoge y mira a Gale aprensivamente antes de que el murmure algo de la pequeña niña pasando hambre.

—bueno, son los Juegos del Hambre. —responde intentado aligerar el ambiente, yo le sonrío pero Gale solo se deja caer.

—pero siempre somos nosotros les que pasan hambre, Rue, los distritos exteriores, nunca los profesionales. —dice Gale y Rue asiente.

—deberíamos cambiar eso. — dice ella y Gale chasquea.

— ¿a qué te refieres con cambiarlo? —pregunta y Rue le sonríe.

—ya has visto como han colocado esas bombas alrededor de su campamento. — Dice y Gale asiente, escuchando cada palabra, —si hicieses explotar una todas lo harían, y con ellas la comida.

—y entonces los profesionales pasarían hambre. — dice el, procesando el plan en su cabeza. —eres brillante Rue, y creo que se cómo podemos hacerlo.

—no. es estúpido. Nunca serias capaz de esquivar a los profesionales para lograrlo. — digo, sintiendo aprensión por el plan.

—los mantendríamos alejados Madge. — me contesta como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo.

— ¿que podría tentar lo suficiente a los profesionales para mantenerlos alejados de su campamento? Tienen de todo. — le contesto y Gale sonríe.

—no que, quien. — dice con un destello en los ojos y mi estomago da un vuelco por el plan.


	12. Capitulo 12

ya he vuelto, los parciales acaban este mismo lunes (por fin! cunco semanas de parciales son demasiado), y puedo volver a publicar semanalmente. mis disculas a aquellos que se hayan podido sentir decepcionados por la espera.

como siempre:

Esta historia no me pertenece, es una traducción de la obra Evening Sun de rianterren. En mi perfil se pueden encontrar enlaces a la obra y al perfil de la autora.

**Capítulo 12:**

Finalmente dividimos la comida mientras Gale repasa una y otra vez el plan. Rue y yo encenderemos tres hogueras dándole a Gale el tiempo justo para volar la comida. Parece simple pero todos estamos de los nervios.

Rue da saltitos sobre la punta de los pies, Gale hace crujir los nudillos múltiples veces, y yo cuento y recuento la comida, asegurándome de que todos tenemos provisiones por si nos separamos.

—Vale, —comienza Gale mirándonos, — nos encontraremos aquí cuando todo acabe. — Rue y yo asentimos con acuerdo.

Rue lo abraza fuertemente y Gale se tensa incómodamente antes de sonreír un poco y devolver el gesto. Ella le suelta y entonces me abraza. Enrollo mis brazos a su alrededor de su espalda antes de que me suelto y trepe a un árbol.

—Buena Suerte. — me dice Gale y asiento con la cabeza.

—apunta bien. — le contesto y sonríe un poquito.

Me giro para seguir a Rue pero Gale me coge por la cintura y me gira para encararle. Su cara esta increíblemente cera de la mía y sus manos me apartan el pelo antes de que sus labios se presionen con los míos. Permanezco en el beso unos momentos antes de apartarme confusa.

— ¿qué? — digo entre jadeos.

—tenía que hacerlo por lo menos una vez. — susurra y entonces me suelta. Asiento estúpidamente y me sonrojo antes de girarme y seguir a Rue.

Me toco los labios suavemente hasta que choco con la primera higuera. Rue ya está ahí esperándome pacientemente antes de prender los arbustos verdes en llamas. Añado algunas hojas mas haciendo que el humo negro crezca y se eleve en el aire en espirales. Asiento hacia Rue y ella sonríe antes de volver al árbol y encaminarse a la siguiente hoguera.

Corro rápidamente atraves del bosque siguiendo a Rue mientras salta de árbol en árbol. Encontramos el segundo punto y empezamos a preparar la hoguera. No lo hacemos tan rápido como la anterior, y sé que nos estamos quedando sin tiempo.

—tenemos que darnos prisa. — le digo a Rue y ella asiente, tirando otra rama al montón.

—Madge, — dice, y la miro mientras se tensa. Sus ojos están enfocados en el bosque — Madge.

— ¿qué? — digo girándome y dejando caer la mandíbula ente la vista de Clove y Marvel.

—no sois muy buenas cubriendo vuestro rastro. — dice y lanza su cuchillo.

Ruedo hacia un lado esquivándolo y me levanto. — ¿dónde está el resto de la manada? — pregunto, intentando conseguirle a Gale algo más de tiempo.

—justo aquí. — gruñe cato a mi espalda. — te he echado de menos, Madge.

Instintivamente empujo a Rue tras de mí para protegerla. Retrocedemos lentamente mientras los Profesionales se acercan rodeándonos.

— ¡corre Rue! — digo en cuento hay una apertura y la empujo hacia el bosque.

—id tras ella. — dice Cato y Clove y Marvel se van persiguiéndola. Viro con pánico pero Rue se eleva en un árbol con los otros dos siguiéndola de cerca en el duelo.

—así que ¿Qué tenemos aquí? — dice tirando del final de mi pelo.

—Cato, — digo con un asentimiento de cabeza. Mis ojos estudiando los alrededores, tratando de encontrar una ruta de escape.

Cato se ríe, — no te vas a escapar de nuevo— me coge por los brazos y me estampa contra un árbol.

Mi cabeza cruje contra la corteza y Cato me deja caer hasta el suelo. El mundo parece dar vueltas y no tengo tiempo de reponerme antes de que las botas de Cato hagan contacto con el lateral de mi cabeza. Doy en quejido por el dolor e intento levantarme pero Cato patea mis brazos.

—estoy realmente cansado del Distrito 12. — gruñe cogiendo el cuchillo de Clove.

Me gira y mis ojos se enfocan. Sigo respirando profundo, intentando calmarme para poder escapar cuando se dé la oportunidad. El limpia el filo del cuchillo y mi mano va hasta el bolsillo donde está el mío.

— ¿Dónde está tu compañero de Distrito? — Pregunta buscando a Gale en los alrededores, — pensaba que erais aliados.

—está cerca. — gruño y Cato se tensa mirando los alrededores de nuevo.

Como ha ocurido en los últimos días Gale me salva de nuevo. Aunque esta vez no es intencionado porque no sabe que estoy en problemas, pero el sonido y el temblor de la explosión me da el tiempo justo para sacar el cuchillo y llevarlo a un lado de su rodilla.

Cato grita con agonía mientras me retuerzo y saco el cuchillo. Me levanto con las rodillas temblorosas y corro a ciegas por el bosque, lejos de Cato. Me dirijo a un área desconocida, lejos de la dirección que tomó Rue y lejos de nuestra cueva.

Reduzco el ritmo cuando llego a un área más oscura y cubierta con enredaderas. Me muerdo el labio decidiendo encontrar un sitio en el que pasar la noche porque se está haciendo oscuro. Silbo la melodía de cuatro notas de Rue y dejo que los sinsajos lleven la señal hasta Rue y Gale. Espero que estén a salvo. Suena un cañón y abrocha la chaqueta apretadamente, me imagino que lo averiguaré esta noche.

Solo la foto de Ian aparece en el cielo. Lloro un poco pero por lo menos se que Gale y Rue están a salvo.

Hace frio esta noche y mi chaqueta no hace absolutamente nada para evitar que me cale en los huesos. Tiemblo violentamente y considero encender un fuego. De que es un deseo suicida pero hace tanto frio… decido no hacerlo y aprieto los dientes; solo tengo que pasar esta noche, solo esta noche.

Me remuevo y doy vueltas toda la noche. Cada sonido me despierta de golpe, no me había dado cuenta de lo agradable que era tener a Gale y Rue cerca como oídos extra. El viento silba golpeando la punta de mi nariz hasta que mi cara se me entumece por el frio. Daría lo que fuese por una manta y un tazón de sopa caliente.

…

La mañana llega rápidamente, con el sonido de la melodía de cuatro notas llenando mis orejas. Me levanto de un salto y empiezo a hacer mi camino de vuelta. El bosque esta siniestramente tranquilo y me asusta ser encontrada por los lobos o los profesionales.

Respondo al silbido y continúo caminando a través del bosque manteniendo los ojos atentos a cualquier pista de Gale o Rue. Tienen que estar cerca si el silbido llega hasta mí.

Camino sin ánimo durante horas intentando encontrar algo que parezca familiar. Cuando finalmente alcanzo el riachuelo me relajo un poco y me dirijo a la segunda hoguera para seguir la pista de Rue.

Mis dedos agarran el cuchillo por si la herida que le hice a Cato le dejo inmóvil y sigue merodeando por aquí cerca. Silbo de nuevo cuando llego al lugar en el que Rue trepó.

— ¡Gale! —Grita una voz — ¡Madge! —es Rue.

Corro hacia la voz— ¡Rue! —grito, esperando que continúe chillando para que pueda seguir su voz.

— ¡Madge! — grita de nuevo y corro a toda velocidad hacia la voz, no me importa si es una trampa o no, ella me necesita y no voy a abandonarla.

Corro tan rápido que me duelen las piernas y el corazón me late en las orejas. Finalmente llego al claro y suspiro cuando encuentro a Rue enredada bajo una red de cuerda. Ni un Profesional a la vista.

—saco el cuchillo para desatarla. Esta llorando mucho y la envuelvo con los brazos protectoramente intentando consolarla. Estoy de rodillas para quedar a su altura. Le abrocho la chaqueta y susurro cosas tranquilizadoras para ella.

De pronto sus grandes ojos marrones de ensanchan y me empuja fuertemente contra el suelo. Veo con horror como una lanza golpea su estomago y emite un ruido seco el perforarla.

— ¡Rue! — grito mientras cae en la suave hierva del prado.

Marvel ya está sobre mi cuando me giro para enfrentarle, su cuchillo se desliza por mi cara, de mi ojo hasta la nariz. Grito de dolor. Marvel me levanta y gira mi cara para que le mire.

—no se perque Cato no ha podido matarte aún. Eres débil, patética como el resto de tributos del 12. La única razón por la que estas viva es tu compañero, pero también le hemos cogido. — dice y escupo la sangre que se había acumulado en mi boca hacia él.

El gruñe algo inteligible y lleva el cuchillo a mi cuello, — es tan triste, realmente eres hermosa. No hay duda de porque Cato esta tan interesado en ti. — sonríe algo y eleva las cejas hacia mí.

Cierro los ojos y hago una silenciosa plegaria por Rue y por mí. No he rezado en años, no desde que mi madre empezó a tomar morfina, cuando yo tenía siete años. Aunque ahora parece el momento perfecto, para acepar la muerte.

Un ruido sordo llega a mis orejas y abro el ojo bueno para encontrar a Marvel con una flecha atravesando su cuello. Gale está de pie en el inicio del claro. A Marvel le queda suficiente vida para sacarse la flecha, haciendo que su sangre salpique y se mezcle con la del corre que atraviesa mi cara. Cae al suelo entre convulsiones y entonces llega el silencio.

Cuando su cañón suena proceso todo lo que ha ocurrido y caigo al suelo. Cuando finalmente abro los ojos Gale está al lado de Rue cogiéndole la mano y susurrándole, intentando que se relaje. Sé que ser atravesado por el estomago es una muerte lenta y dolorosa y dejo salir un pequeño grito porque Rue tenga que pasar por ello.

Gale levanta la vista y me hace señas para que vaya. Su oreja esta ensangrentada y tiene un corte profundo en el lateral de la cabeza. Su cara esta terriblemente magullada. Me apoyo en él, no parece que vaya a poder ver correctamente de nuevo.

Los ojos de Rue están fijos en nosotros y cojo su mano, acariciando la parte trasera en pequeños círculos. Le tarareo, sabiendo le mucho que ama la música. Ella nos sonríe, sus enormes ojos pierden lentamente ese brillo infantil.

—tened cuidado. — me susurra y asiento, viendo como sus ojos se cierran lentamente.

Su cañón sueña y dejo salir pequeños sollozos de angustia. Perder a Rue es como Perder una hermana. No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había llegado a querer a la pequeña niña del Distrito 11. El brazo de Gale me rodea, me apoyo en el llorando mientras mis lagrimas se mezclan con la sangre y manchan su chaqueta todavía más.

—tenemos que irnos Madge. — Dice Gale moviéndose para que podamos levantarnos, — ella va a casa ahora.

Asiento y cojo una flor amarilla del prado colocándola tras su oreja. Las cejas de Gale se fruncen y entonces levanta los tres dedos y le da la señal de despedida a la pequeña Rue. Gale me ayuda y nos apoyamos el uno en el otro de vuelta a la cueva.

Los dos estamos heridos y maltrechos, dañados física y emocionalmente. Paramos en el riachuelo y tomamos turnos para lavar los cortes del otro.

Gale corta una parte limpia de su camiseta y la sumerge en el agua limpia antes de limpiar mi ensangrentada cara. El tajo es profundo y ese ojo no volverá a ver nunca más. Sus cejas se fruncen fuertemente antes de que ate la tira de tela alrededor del tajo. Su mano se desliza contra el chichón en la parte trasera de mi cabeza y doy un quejido de dolor.

—Lo siento, — murmura y entonces pasa el dedo por el moratón en mi sien, — Jesús, Madge, estoy sorprendido de que te hayas podido levantar esta mañana.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado? — digo ignorando su comentario y empezando a limpiar su pelo apelmazado por la sangre teniendo especial cuidado cerca de la cuchillada.

—Clove y Marvel me encontraron. — Dice haciendo una mueca cuando la tela fría roza su herida, —fui capaz de escaparme después de que Cato llegase. Alguien le había acuchillado, pero todavía tenía suficiente energía para matar ese chico del 3.

— Yo le acuchille— digo frotando su cara, —los profesionales nos alcanzaron en la segunda hoguera. — digo, con una imagen de Rue corriendo que llega a mi mente.

—esa hoguera estaba mucho más cera de su campamento de lo que nos maginábamos. — dice mordiéndose el labio, — el distrito 12 no tiene muy buen aspecto.

Le sonrío un poco, — el Distrito 12 va a tener un vencedor, esto es solo un contratiempo menor. Recuerda, todavía tenemos a Haymitch.

—Hablando de Haymitch, — dice inclinando la cabeza hacia el cielo— algunas vendas de verdad no estarían mal.

El paracaídas plateado cae unos momentos más tarde. Gale lo coge y abre al paquete leyendo la nota que hay dentro. Se muerde el labio momentáneamente antes de arrugar la nota y tirarla al riachuelo.

— ¿qué decía? — digo algo molesta por no haber podido leerla.

—nada importante, solo manteneos vivos. — dice Gale sacando las vendas y revistiendo mis cortes con la tela limpia.

Hago lo mismo con Gale y esta vez se queda más cera de mí. Cuando gira la cabeza para mirarme sus labios se quedan a milímetros de los míos antes de robar otro pequeño beso antes de que tenga tiempo de reaccionar.


	13. Capitulo 13

Esta historia no me pertenece, es una traducción de la obra Evening Sun de rianterren. En mi perfil se pueden encontrar enlaces a la obra y al perfil de la autora.

**Capítulo 13:**

Gale tenía razón, el Distrito 12 ya no estará de moda. Los dos hemos descansado durante dos días hasta que Gale ha mejorado lo suficiente para moverse por los alrededores y cazar. Yo, por otro lado, me encuentro todavía en reposo, incapaz de mover la cabeza. Nos imaginamos que estoy sufriendo una contusión por todos los golpes que me he dado en la cabeza, el corte de Marvel que me atraviesa el ojo tampoco ayuda mucho. Con cada movimiento el tajo empieza a sangrar de nuevo, haciéndome quedar confusa y desmayarme.

Gale me vigila de cerca mientras permanezco en el saco de dormir. Sus ojos grises no abandonan mi cara o el chichón en la parte trasera de mi cabeza, que parece haber aumentado de tamaño. Mi ojo bueno vaga por sus ahora curándose cortes, tienen un extraño color amarillo y le sonrió, aliviada de que uno de nosotros empiece a mejorar.

—No sonrías, — dice dejándose caer a mi lado para cambiarme las vendas de nuevo. Si el corte es horrendo no podría saberlo, porque Gale permanece indiferente todo el tiempo, probablemente para no asustarme. —desearía poder hacer as por ti. Desearía haber estado allí cuando Cato te encontró y haber disparado a Marvel antes.

—Bueno, no te mortifiques por ello, Gale... — le digo tomando aliento mientras intento aclarar mis confusos pensamientos. — no es tu culpa que pasase, no es tu culpa que saliese escogida en la cosecha y traída aquí. — se que hablar de esta forma está mal pero que as podría hacerme el Capitolio.

—siento que es mi culpa. Debería haber estado ahí, debería haberte salvado. — murmura frotándose la cara cansado.

—estabas ahí para salvarme. Si no hubieses aparecido ahora mismo estaría muerta. — digo girando la cabeza lentamente para que no me moleste el tajo.

—pero estas muriéndote ahora. Lentamente, dolorosamente, y no puedo salvarte esta vez. — dice mirándome esta vez. Sus ojos grises normalmente fuertes se desmoronan frente a mí.

—estamos es los juegos del hambre, Gale. — Digo alargando el brazo hacia él, —veinticuatro entran y solo uno sale. ¿No preferirías que los últimos dos fueseis tú y alguien más antes que tú y yo? — pregunto y el suspira cosiendo mi mano en la suya.

—ya se eso pero, —dice Gale frunciendo las cejas fuertemente, —pero no soy tan fuerte como todos creen que soy. ¿Quieres saber la verdad? —me pregunta con ojos tristes y aniñados.

—Si— digo acariciando con el dedo por sus callosas manos.

—estoy asustado. —Dice mirando fijamente a sus pesadas botas, — estoy aterrorizado de lo que pasa después de esto. Cuando gane o cuando tú ganes, ¿como te enfrentas a lo que viene solo? ¿Cómo ves a dos niños morir cada año sabiendo que no puedes salvarlos?

—probablemente por eso Haymitch bebe tanto. —digo con una pequeña sonrisa intentando mejorar su humor, pero la cara de Gale se oscurece.

—no quiero acabar así, y no quiero que acabes así. —dice sacudiendo la cabeza. — y probablemente lo haremos, porque la única persona que entiende por lo que hemos pasado estará muerta.

—Gale, cuando me muera no iré lejos. — Digo tirándole de los brazos para que me mire, —estaré donde sea para ayudarte a sobrellevarlo. De alguna manera, forma o estado. Te lo prometo.

—no será lo mismo. — Dice mientras la oscuridad de la noche se arrastra por las grietas de la cueva, —no me voy sin ti Madge. Te lo juro, no lo haré. — Gale me mira afijamente inclinándose hacia mí, separando sus cálidos labios, pero para cuando sus ojos caen en la venda que cruza mi cara.

Suspiro haciéndome a un lado en el saco de dormir y dando golpecitos en él para que se acueste conmigo. No duda, simplemente se tumba junto a mí con los ojos en el techo de la cueva, — haré la primera guardia. — digo, aunque no podría hacer mucho en el caso de que nos encontrasen.

— ¿para qué? — Dice Gale, cerrando los ojos con un suspiro, —si nos encuentran, cosa que dudo, nos encuentran. No hay nada que podamos hacer realmente.

Frunzo mi ceja buena hacia Gale, no me gusta su nueva acritud depresiva y malhumorada. Los juegos están desmoralizándolo y no puedo dejar que eso ocurra. Solo tengo que recordarle a Gale Hawthorne quien es y toda la gente que esta esperándole en casa.

….

Me despierto con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Gale y envuelta en sus brazos. Su mano juguetea con las pintas de mi pelo e inclino cuidadosamente la cabeza para mirarle. Sus ojos están rojos y llorosos, pero actúo como si no me diese cuenta.

— ¿cuantos quedamos? — le pregunto mientras me ayuda a sentarme, con cuidado de mi cabeza.

—ambos del 2, Tresh del 11, y la chica del pelo rojo del 5. — dice y tomo aliento, se lo que los vigilantes pronto se involucraran.

—se va a acabar pronto. — digo mientras doy un sorbo de agua y mordisqueo algunas bayas.

—no lo suficiente pronto. — Dice Gale y le disparo una enfadada mirada, — ¿Qué?

—no hagas que los vigilantes aceleren esto. — digo frunciendo la ceja, —no quiero morir aun.

—y ate dije anoche que no vas a morir. — dice tirándome una baya con una mueca.

—y tu sigues olvidando las reglas. Todos mueren excepto uno y tú vas a ser ese uno. — dogo lanzando la baya de vuelta hacia él. El movimiento hace que mi cabeza se nuble y tengo que tumbarme.

Gale se tumba sobre el estomago y acerca la boca a mi oído, — siempre hay un resquicio en las reglas. — Susurra, mandando escalofríos por mi columna y haciendo que mi corazón se agite, —vamos a salir de aquí, no sé cómo pero lo haremos. Me niego a volver a casa sin ti.

Apenas puedo escuchar sus susurros y sé que las cámaras de los vigilantes no están gravando sus rebeldes palabras. —ese es el Gale que conozco. — le contesto, aliviada de ver el espíritu de lucha de vuelta en sus ojos, — ayer pensé que te había perdido.

—nunca me perderás, Madge. — dice Gale con una risa y le sonrío, levantando la mano hacia su cara. Paso mi suave mano por su incipiente barba y sonrío por lo atractivo que es. Gale se inclina más cerca dudando antes de que yo le empuje hacia mí, esta vez preparada para el beso.

Nuestros labios se frotan y puedo ver que Gale tiene más experiencia que yo. Mordisquea mi labio haciendo que mi corazón lata más fuerte y mis manos se agarran al cuello de su camiseta. Mi herida decide reabrirse y gimo de dolor mientras la sangre brota, arruinando el momento.

Gale se aleja y mira a la entrada de la cueva, escuchando el ruido del regalo de los patrocinadores chocar contra las rocas. Se levanta y vuelve rápidamente, destapando la caja y leyendo la nota de Haymitch. No tengo tanta curiosidad esta vez porque mi cabeza duele, Gale solo arruga la nota, tirándola fuera de la cueva. El reviste mis vendas y se tumba junto a mí en el saco.

Hablamos de casa. Hablamos de nuestras familias. Sonrío viendo los ojos de Gale al hablar sobre sus hermanos, se aligeran haciendo que parezca más joven. Le hablo sobre mi madre y lo mucho que me duele verla drogada con la morfina. Hablamos de lo diferentes que fueron nuestras infancias, Gale, que no tenía nada material, pero todo el amor que un chico podía pedir, y yo, que tenía todos los bienes materiales, pero que deseaba que alguien me prestase atención. Le hago reír, lo que provoca que mis mejillas se sonrojen porque nunca supe lo mucho que amaría ese sonido.

Trompetas resuenan por la arena y Gale se levanta de un salto, abriendo la cueva. Escucho cuidadosamente mientras la voz de Claudius Templesmith resuena. Mi aliento se corta cuando comienza a hablar.

—Tributos, me complace invitaros a un festín. — Gale y yo nos miramos el uno al otro y sacudo la cabeza, no. — antes de que decidáis declinar mi invitación pensadlo dos veces, todos necesitáis algo para sobrevivir. Os veremos en la Cornucopia.

—lo que sea que es, no lo necesitamos. — digo esforzándome por parecer mejor ante Gale. — prométeme, Gale, que no iras. —digo mirándole porque aunque sus rebeldes palabras son bonitas ambos que no vamos a salir de aquí.

—Te prometo, —comienza y mis ojos se ensanchan por la sorpresa de que esté de acuerdo conmigo, —que te llevaré a casa.

Y antes de que pueda protestar sale de la cueva. Intento levantarme y seguirle pero mi mente esta tan confusa que estoy de vuelta en el suelo en cuestión de segundos. ¿Por qué sique arriesgando su vida por mi? tiene tanto por lo que volver a casa, como sus hermanos y Katniss. Si yo volviese a casa y el no, no sería capaz de enfrentar al Distrito, ni a su familia.

Acabaría como Haymitch y mi madre. Perdida, nadando en la culpa por la persona que no fui capaz de salvar.


	14. Capitulo 14

Esta historia no me pertenece, es una traducción de la obra Evening Sun de rianterren. En mi perfil se pueden encontrar enlaces a la obra y al perfil de la autora.

Al final del capitulo hay una carta de disculpa, por el mes que he tardado en actualizar.

**Capítulo 14:**

El sonido de un cañón hace que el corazón se me salga del pecho. Estoy enfadada con Gale pero tengo tanto miedo de que ese canon fuese suyo. Le mataría si volviese aquí vivo, no realmente, pero aun así, ¿Cómo se atreve a arriesgar su vida por mí de nuevo?

Miro atentamente la entrada de la cueva y presto atención a cualquier sonido de vida ahí fuera. Sigo intentando levantarme pero mi cabeza sigue doliendo mucho y en cada intento veo las estrellas. Jugueteo con el pin del sinsajo, girándolo y lanzándolo al aire, intentando mantener la mente clara.

Pasos en el exterior me alertan de que el banquete debe haber acabado. Aguanto el aliento escuchando los pasos cojear lentamente. La persona entra a la cueva y cojo mi cuchillo preparada por si no es Gale. Afortunadamente lo es.

Cojea hasta el interior y jadeo. Su cara esta herida y ensangrentada de nuevo pero aparte de eso parece estar bien. —Madge, — susurra con una pequeña sonrisa.

—eres idiota. — contesto y se ríe, sentándose junto a mí y sacando la medicación para mí. Me obliga a tomar las píldoras y las trago. Odio tomar medicamentos porque no quiero acabar como mi madre.

También hay unas vedas mejores y pomada para el corte sobre mi ojo. Intenta ser cuidadoso pero sus están temblorosas y sigue haciéndome daño. Me encojo de nuevo y Gale frunce el ceño y se disculpa con la mirada cuando acaba de tratar mi herida.

—esa chica pelirroja ha muerto. — dice mientras cierra los ojos. Toco su brazo y le empujo hacia mí, lo que hace que me envuelva con los brazos justo cuando otro cañón suena por toda la arena. —genial. —susurra y entonces empieza a llorar.

Me asusto y le abrazo, intentando hacer que se calme. El se sacude y solloza, le acaricio el pelo intentando relajarle. —Shh, Gale. Estas bien, todo está bien ahora.

—No Madge, —me gruñe y siento que su agarre sobre mi se aprieta, —he matado a Tresh. No pretendía hacerlo y no quería, pero ese era su cañón. Yo tenía que volver contigo y el tenia nuestra mochila con la medicina.

—entonces eso nos deja con Cato y Clove. —digo y Gale asiente. No quiero escuchar más sobre el banquete así que le seco las lágrimas y le beso. La respiración de Gale se realentiza pero siento los latidos de su corazón acelerarse. Así que yo también le pongo nervioso.

—no creo que hayan sido capaces de seguirme, pero nos están buscando ahora. — asiento y espero que puedan matarme antes de que nos quedemos Gale y yo como los dos finalistas.

Nos sentamos cogidos el uno al otro hasta que la medicina para el dolor me noquea y me sumerjo en una nublada duermevela, soy consciente de mis alrededores pero no parezco capaz de salir de lo que sea en lo que estoy metida. La mano de Gale hace círculos en mi espalda y escucho los latidos de su corazón hasta que caído en un sueño de verdad.

…

—Madge, — dice Gale sacudiéndome. Aparto sus brazos y el se ríe antes de sacudirme de nuevo. —vamos, se está acabando.

Me fuerzo a levantarme, tocándome la cabeza automáticamente pero me siento casi normal. Gale sonríe tocando las vendas suavemente, —ni siquiera ha sangrado. —susurra y le sonrío dejando que me ayude.

—Así que… ¿Cuál es el plan? — le pregunto estirando los miembros y cogiendo mi cuchillo.

—Seguir vivos. — dice recogiendo du arco y suspiro, solo le quedan tres flechas.

Le sigo de cera porque la arena sigue siniestramente oscura y no parece quedar nada de vida en el bosque. Gale me dirige por el arroyo seco y piso donde cuando él lo hace, de forma que no hacemos mucho ruido. Su arco está cargado y tengo el cuchillo listo.

Llegamos al claro. La cornucopia esta a la vista, estamos en el territorio de Cato y Clove pero ellos no parecen estar cerca. Gale para y me choco con él. S cabeza esta inclinada hacia el bosque y yo escucho también. Parece haber algo ahí porque puedo oír su fuete respiración.

Cato y Clove aparecen de repente y Gale le dispara una flecha a Cato pero esta solo rebota. Tiene una armadura. Miro a Gale y me asusto, pero los profesionales pasan corriendo por nuestro lado, vuelvo a mirar hacia el bosque y miro atentamente mientras un lobo gigante aparece.

— ¡Mutos! — chillo y tiro el cuchillo, haciendo que se clave en la cabeza del lobo. Tiene un aspecto raro, casi humano.

Gale me empuja hacia un lado, diciéndome que corra. Lo hago y me giro, encontrándome con Gale corriendo hacia la flecha que le ha disparado a Cato. Me paro y le espero, el me coge y me arrastra en su carrera hacia la Cornucopia. Cato y Clove ya están subidos al punto más alto, los dos parecen delgados y trastornados.

Gale me ayuda a subir y entonces tiro de él mientras el resto de mutos ce acercan. Cato y Clove están ocupados luchando con ellos mientras que Gale y yo solo intentamos evitar sus dientes. Gale no puede desperdiciar sus flechas en ellos.

Me fijo en los profesionales y me muerdo el labio mientras miro a Clove. Ella sigue mirando hacia aquí lo que hace que me tense, preparada para luchar con ella. Ella es pequeña y probablemente este débil por el hambre, puedo manejarla. La adrenalina viaja por mis venas mientras la observo a ella y a los lobos que nos rodean.

Un gran lobo da un salto y casi nos alcanza a Gale y a mí. Tropezamos un poco y aparto la vista de Clove, intentando no caer. Gale esta ahora un poco más lejos de mi y puedo ver que se está cansando de esto, carga una flecha y le da la espalda a Clove.

Los ojos de Clove brillan mientras coge un cuchillo de su chaqueta y lo lanza a la espalda de Gale. La adrenalina se dispara y corro, usando mi cuerpo como escudo para evitar que el cuchillo hiera a Gale. El cuchillo hace un ruido sordo cuando se clava en mi estomago. Gimo y trato de tragar algo de aire y mantener el latido de mi corazón.

Gale se gira y me ve en el suelo. Sus ojos se oscurecen y dirige el arco hacia Clove. Ella ni siquiera tiene tiempo de reaccionar antes de que la flecha se clave directa en su corazón. Me pregunto porque ella no tiene una armadura como Cato, pero probablemente el Distrito 2 prefiere que gane Cato. El parece n Vencedor. Su Cañón suena y Cato se gira hacia Gale con la espada lista para pelear.

Gale solo tiene dos disparos más y tiene que sacarles provecho. Respiro profundamente, manteniendo mi estomago presionado e intentando seguir viva. No me importa haberme prometido que Gale saldría de aquí, no estoy lista para morir. Aun no.

Los lobos parecen relajarse y ya no saltan hacia nosotros. Veo como un pequeño lobo marrón y un tembloroso lobo de pelo negro se sientan a mirar. Me recuerdan a Ian y Rue y cierro los ojos visualizando a mis dos amigos, mis amigos muertos. Me pregunto si me estarán esperando, dondequiera que hayan ido después de morir.

Abro los ojos para mirar a Cato y Gale. Están hablando pero no puedo oírles, mi mente esta nublada de nuevo y mi conciencia va y viene. Pero necesito quedarme aquí, le prometí a Gale que lo haría. Tomo otra bocanada de aire y miro a Gale, solo a Gale. Su cara refleja conflicto y veo como sigue lanzando miradas hacia mí, quería estar conmigo.

De pronto Gale deja que una flecha vuele y se clave en el pie de Cato. Veo como se encoge de dolor, Gale aprovecha ese momento de debilidad y le empuja sobre el borde. Veo como el Profesional impacta en el suelo y los lobos atacan. Gale dispara su última flecha a la Cabeza matándole instantáneamente.

Veo como los lobos, entonces, desaparecen el bosque. Gale se deja caer a mi lado hablando pero no puedo entenderle. Estoy perdiendo la conciencia. La mano de Gale empuja en la herida de mi estomago intentando mantener la presión. Su otra mano va hasta el bolsillo de su pantalón. Cojo un destello del su insignia, una pulsera que Posi le hizo. Sonrío porque Gale se va a casa.

—Madge, — dice y le miro, me alegro de que mi oído funcione de nuevo, incluso di está un poco distorsionado, —no me voy a Casa sin ti.

—son los Juegos del Hambre. —digo y el asiente, lagrimas se deslizan por su nariz y caen a mi cara. Gira una baya entre sus dedos y la miro curiosa, — ¿que es eso? — pregunto, y cierro los ojos. Estoy débil y me voy a desmayar pronto.

—Jaula de la Noche— susurra en mi oreja, — y no me importa si son los Juegos del Hambre. No me voy a casa sin ti. — abro los ojos justo cuando el lanza la baya a su boca.

Trompetas suenan rápidamente y doy un salto, haciendo que mi herida pierda más sangre. La perdida hace que se me empañen los ojos y las cosas empiezan cubrirse con una nube blanca.

La voz de Claudius Templesmith suena por la arena, —damas y caballeros, les presento a los ganadores de los septuagésimo cuartos Juegos del Hambre, Madge Undersee y Gale Hawthorne. — la multitud grita y cierro los ojos desmayada.

Lo han hecho solo porque saben que voy a morid de todas formas. Saben que esto haría parar a Gale con su suicidio y tendían a su precioso Ganador. Gale sostiene mi mano y susurra cosas en mi oído pero todo lo que puedo oír es música de piano que suena como silbidos de Sinsajo.

Siento como soy elevada en el aire. Un cosqulleo se instala en mi piel, intento sonreír porque me alegro de que Rue haya mandado Sinsajos a buscarme. Sus plumas me confortan cuando se empujan contra mi estomago y en el tajo que atraviesa mi cara. Me elevo intentando tocarles pero el movimiento es demasiado y pierdo rápidamente el último resquicio de energía.

Me deslizo en la oscuridad, ni siquiera siento música llenar mis oídos.

…

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, primero que nada, gracias por los comentarios que habeis dejado y gracias también a aquellos que, aunque no habeis dejado comentario habeis agregado la historia a favoritos, gracias incluso a los que simplemente os dedicais a leer, si este capitulo no ha tardado mas de un mes (y pico) en publicarse es única y exclusivamente porque estoy gestos me han motivado a continuar.

Y he ahí la cuestión, ¿Por qué esa falta de motivación?, sencillo: alguien ha escuchado la expresión "los problemas nunca vienen solos", porque yo si; es una de esas cosas que nunca tomas enserio, un cuento de viejas, pero este mes ha sido un problema tras otro, en la universidad, con los amigos y, sobre todo familiares. Estos últimos han sido los peores y, sobre todo, en la peor fecha posible. Es divertidísimo ver como tu familia se desmorona y en la tele no paran de echar películas sobre lo maravillosas que son las navidades y como en navidades se solucionan todos los problemas.

Debido a estos problemas he estado muy falta de motivación y que este es, precisamente, uno de los capítulos más importantes del fic (y, además, dificilísimo de traducir con todas esas escenas de acción) cada vez que me sentaba y escribía una frase sentía, y siento, que estoy fastidiándolo, que mi traducción apesta y que esta historia no merece que la estropee. Que no cunda el pánico, voy a continuar con ella, pero tomándome mi tiempo para mejorar la calidad de la traducción.

Con todo este rollo no espero que me perdonéis ni que sintáis lastima por mi, simplemente quiero aclarar los motivos de mi tardanza y aclararos que no tengo intención de dejar el fic a medias.


End file.
